The Mistake Is Me
by EternalChi
Summary: "It was all a mistake", those words can hurt anyone, especially if you think that you are the mistake to cause your marriage to be destory. Nearly two years later, the estrange couple met again and life as they know it will not be the same again. Will they give it another shot or will it just be another mistake? PB/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: Yeah...well let me give you the short story. Computer died, both desktop and laptop, all my stories were on there, got a new one and couldn't save any of them...so yeah...work been killing me, family has been demend me for a while, so yeah...here we are. Me with a new story...and I did save it on my jump drive, that I found finally. Please excuse any grammer, spelling...not the best at it._**

**_I don't own anything other than what I can buy with my money, which isn't much...just a few Dvds, shirts, my ticket from Raw in January, too bad I couldn't buy what I really wait... I do own my two characters that are introduced: Yumi and Muriel. _**

**_Read and Review! Please with a cherry on top!_**

* * *

**The Mistake is Me  
Chapter 1**

A young girl around the age of twenty five, yet she looks to be eighteen by looking at her beauty had her nose in a big book in the local university. Long, flowing auburn hair that stopped at her lower back, filled with curls at the bottom, beautiful shining dark chocolate eyes that would make anyone just melt by looking at them, and lovely and smooth cream skin like a porcelain doll, which make people jealous of her healthy skin. All dressed up in a simple pink and white tube top floral dress that reached to her knees and pink heels that are five inches tall to help the five foot three Japanese girl be tall.

She sat at the university library, writing down notes on a pad of paper. She had her black rim glasses on, helping her to read the pages. She blew some of her hairs out of her face and continued to do her work. All of a sudden, a big book hit the table she was sitting at, making her jumped almost out of her seat. She looked up to see a girl around her age, staring down at her with a smirk. Long, straight red hair that went to her shoulders and was up in a ponytail, sparkling emerald green eyes glaring down at her with curiosity, and smooth white skin that almost matched her friend. She was dressed in a green tank top, blue jean skirt, and black three inch heels.

"I should have figured that you would be here, Yumi," her friend spoke with an Irish accent. The girl known as Yumi, closed her book and smiled.

"You know that I had a paper due and I wanted to get some research done, Muriel," Yumi told her friend, Muriel.

"And you do know that it's not due for another three weeks." Yumi just giggled and nodded.

"I know, but I just want it to get it out of the way." Muriel shook her head at her friend.

"You really need to get out more, Yumi."

"I do get out, just not recently," admitted Yumi, "I been really busy with school."

"Yumi," began Muriel, sitting down next to her. "I know what is going on and you still believe that he is going to return. Yumi, let's face it; he left you two years ago. It's time to move on."

"Muriel, I'm not waiting for him. Why would you think something that ridiculous?" Muriel looked at her with a look, telling her that she was lying. "You don't believe your good friend? Wow I do feel hurt."

"I'm just worry about you that is all. I know it is a long time that happened, but it seems like you can't get over the past." Yumi removed her glasses and sighed.

"Honestly, Muriel, I don't want to have this discussion again. He is happy wherever he is and that is all that matter."

"Then why aren't you happy and why do you still wear that ring?" Muriel pointed out the ring on her wedding finger. Yumi looked down at it and spoke.

"It's pretty and I like it. Is it wrong to wear something that is pretty? And plus, I am happy with my life as it is right now. As soon as I finish school, medical school will be waiting for me."

"If you want people to know that you are taken when you aren't."

"Muriel, this is nonsense, I'm done talking about this." She stood up and gathered her things together. Muriel stood up as well and stared at Yumi.

"You know that I'm looking out for you. I really want you to be happy. You haven't been in a relationship since he left you," Muriel started on her friend. "This isn't really healthy for anyone to be living in the past. He isn't going to waltz in and sweep you off your feet. It's time for you to get a new Prince Charming." Yumi just looked up at her friend, getting her backpack on.

"I suppose, but still..." Muriel got an idea and smiled at her

"Look, my brother is in town with some of his friends. We can go and hang out with him for a little bit. Maybe one of his friends will catch your eyes," teased Muriel. Yumi rolled her eyes at her and sighed.

"Very well, I will go with you. I better do it or you will keep bugging me. Besides, I haven't seen your brother is a long time." Muriel clapped in excitement.

"Excellent, I will give him a call right now and set up the plan with him. I will stop by your place to get you so look cute." Yumi raised her eyebrow at her.

"Muriel, in case you haven't notice, I always look cute. I still get mistaken as a high school student." Muriel giggled at her and smiled.

"I know, but at least you get people to tell you that you are young instead of old." Muriel waved to Yumi and head towards the exit. Yumi looked down at her ring and sighed to herself. She touched the ring for a second and tried to get it off her finger. She didn't have the will power to do so and let her hands dropped.

"One day, it will come off, just not today."

* * *

"Hurry up, Yumi. You know that my brother hates to be waiting, especially if food is in the picture," called out Muriel, trying to get Yumi out of her car. Yumi decided to dress up in a light green flowing dress and her four inch black heels. Her hair was still the same just a green bow added. Muriel was dressed up in a yellow sundress with a white sweater on and her black heels.

"I'm coming, just hold your horses," called back Yumi, getting out of the car. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she mumbled to herself.

"It's just a get together Yumi, it's not like you are walking down the aisle." Yumi shot her a look to shut up about her past. The girls walked into the restaurant together. Muriel was looking for her brother and spotted him in the corner with some of his friends. Muriel smiled and waved to him. She was about to take a step over to them, when she saw something that she didn't except to see. She stopped dead in her tracks, making Yumi run into her.

"You could give me a warning that you were going to stop," complained Yumi. Muriel turned to her and started to push Yumi out of the restaurant. "What are you doing?"

"Believe me, you will be thanking me later," Muriel told her, trying to get Yumi out. The girls started to struggle with each other, until they heard an Irish voice behind them.

"What are you lass doing?" The girls stopped and turned to see Muriel's brother, Stephen standing behind them, staring at them with a curious look on his face.

"You should ask your sister, Stephen. She is the one that is causing trouble as usual. I was just brought into it as usual as well," Yumi told him, as Muriel let go of Yumi. She marched over to her brother and got a hold of his arm.

"Excuse me Yumi, I need to have a serious talk with my dear old brother," she told her with a smile. She turned to him, giving a death look and pulling him to the side. Yumi sighed and shook her head, trying to understand her friend at time.

* * *

She walked over to entrance and looked around the restaurant. She glance at the fish tank in the lobby and stared at all the fishes in the tank. She didn't notice someone walking up to her from behind. She tapped on the glass lightly to get the fishes' attention. The fishes swam away from her in a hurry. She just giggled at them and looked up to see her reflection. She didn't see just see her reflection in the tank, but she saw someone else, someone that she really didn't think that she would see again. He was back in her life and she really didn't have a plan to deal with him, if he did come back. She didn't want to turn around and kept her eyes on the fishes. Maybe if she kept staring at them and pretend someone isn't behind her, that person will go away.

"You know that you have to turn around sometime," the person told her in a deep voice. She didn't want to turn around and face the person. The person sighed and she could hear footsteps walking away from her. She sighed in relief and turned away from the tank. Not even two steps away from the tank, the person appeared right in front of her. She jumped back, nearly hitting the tank of fish. He was actually there, staring at her with that smirk on his face that got her caught in his web.

"I knew it was you when I saw you coming in." Yumi had her hands behind her, trying to hide the ring on her finger. She was trying her best to get it off, but it was stuck. She had her head down, not wanting to face him. "So it's been a while hasn't it, Yumi?" She stopped what she was doing and finally looked up at the person.

"Is there something you want?" she asked him," If you are here to talk about old memories, then you are barking up the wrong tree." Yumi felt his fingers on her chin, making her turn to face him. Yumi kept strong, yet the tears in the back of her eyes were starting to form.

"Yumi, I did what is best for us. You know that I would have done anything…" he began, as she pushed his hand off her.

"I have no time to deal with this," she mumbled, turning on her heels to get out of the restaurant. Yumi was almost out of the building, when she felt a hand on her arm. "Please, remove your hand off my arm right this instant."

"Wow and to think that I broke you from this proper language," he joked with her, as she didn't find it funny one bit. "Look I really just want to sit and talk about…" Yumi ripped her arm out of his grip and turned to him.

"I really am not in the mood to continue this discussion about our past."

"But I do." Yumi rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Want me to cover the basis right now? We met, we dated, we eloped, we were a married couple for a few weeks, you left me alone with just a note saying, it was a mistake, and now two years later you want to talk about what happen, two years later. Sorry but I really don't have talk to sit and have a cup of tea with you." He noticed the ring on her finger and smirk.

"Then why are you still sporting the ring?" Yumi didn't look down, as she kept her cool, yet it was ready to break down any moment now.

"It's pretty, why doesn't everyone understand that it pretty and I like pretty things?" He walked closer to her, as she took a step back.

"I believe that I know the real reason and I do not blame you at all." Yumi looked at him in surprise at his statement. She let her hand fall to her sides for a moment and brought one of her hand up and slapped him hard across the face.

"Do not judge me, you don't know me at all to even judge me," she told him, with venom in her voice. "You think that I'm just another victim in your game, so I will admit that I was, but it will never happen again." With that, Yumi walked out of the restaurant, forgetting about Muriel and her brother. She hailed a taxi and got in the cab.

"Fifteen and Vine please," she announced to the driver. The cab was about to move out, when the door opened. She didn't have any time to react, as the person got in the cab with her.

"You are lucky, lass that my sister isn't the one in here with you. She is too busy giving him a lashing with her tongue," Stephen told Yumi, as she relaxed. The cab driver looked at them for a second, wondering what the hell is going on.

"Please just drive," ordered Yumi. He nodded at her and started to drive to her place she instructed him to do.

"I rather have you in here with me, then your sister. She would have started her lecture about how I was not acting like a lady and didn't keep my cool," admitted Yumi to him.

"If I knew all of this, I would have not brought him with me for dinner." Stephen looked at Yumi with a concern look on his face. "Now the important question is that are you all right?" Yumi smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine now that I got to slap him. Yet I do think that my hand will be hurting tomorrow morning," she joked with him. They both laughed for a few moments and let it die down. "I assume that Muriel gave you the story about him and me."

"Parts and pieces of it, she was starting to get detail until we heard you slap him. It is up to you if you want to tell me the story." Yumi sat quietly for a few seconds and took a deep breath.

* * *

"We met at a club, when I just turned twenty one. I wasn't really interesting in him, but he was really persistent to get to know me. I did give him my number, which I thought it was a mistake because he was calling and texting me all the time. I nearly had to get my number change, but I didn't. I guess you can say he grew on me."

"He likes to get what he wants, I have to say," Stephen said, as Yumi nodded.

"I know, but I was blinded by love. We dated for quite some time. I know that he was busy with his job, but still had time to keep our relationship healthy and alive. Soon we decided to get hitched."

"In the moment?" asked Stephen, as Yumi nodded again at him.

"Yeah, we just went to the local justice of the peace and got married. Everything was perfect for a few weeks and believe me the marriage was shorter than Kim's wedding." Stephen flinched a bit, comparing the two marriages together.

"Wow, what cause the marriage to go down?" Yumi looked at him with a serious look on her face.

"That is a good question; I will let you know when I find the answer."

"You mean, he never told you why it wasn't working."

"I got a note when I got back from class one day, stating that this marriage was a mistake. Just that plain and simple, he just walked out on our marriage, pretending it never happen. I have tried to think of many solutions to why he thought this was a mistake and I only came up with one answer." Yumi took a deep breath and spoke again, "I am that mistake he mention on the letter. If he never met me, then he would have never made all of those decisions." Yumi had tears coming down her cheeks, as she continued. "That was the only reason I could think of. I filed for divorce a few days after he left."

"Have you gone to get the official paperwork?" Yumi shook her head to answer him."

"I'm scared to wake up from this nightmare and face reality that I was the mistake to cause all this pain and sorrow." Stephen pulled Yumi in a hug, as she buried her head into his chest, trying not to cry.

"First of all, you are not a mistake. If you want to tell someone that they were the mistake then that would be the idiotic man that left you after marrying you." Yumi just shook her head, not wanting to believe his words. "You are a wonderful girl that has a great future ahead of you and you don't need him to affect you. If you like, I will finish what my sister is starting. I know that she would try to hit him, but she would be too angry to do so. I can always make it look like an accident," he offered to Yumi.

"No thank you Stephen. I really don't want to cause any trouble with my love life. I have been dealing with this dilemma for two years. I didn't tell your sister about this until a year ago. I could never figure why she was so mad about this, until tonight. I should have figured out that you two were co-workers, but it did not enter my mind at all."

"My sister knew about this and I just found out tonight so you are not alone."

"I do thank you for your concern and your assistance. Your sister and you are truly wonderful friends to me. I do concern you two as family as well, since mine aren't around anymore." Stephen just stroked her hair, calming her down.

"Say when we get to your apartment, how about we watch a movie of your choice, just not Japanese thought. I'm still really rusty and I do not intent to read subtitles all night," he joked with her, as a smile slowly appeared on Yumi's face.

"Sure, but we better contact Muriel tell her to meet us there." Stephen pulled out his phone to give her a call. He waited for three rings, until Muriel picked up the phone.

_"S__tephen is she all right?"_ asked Muriel in a concern voice.

"Ai, she is calm. We wanted to tell you that we are going to her place for a movie and want you to join us."

_"I would love to, but I'm still giving this asshole a piece of my mind."_ All of sudden, Yumi and Stephen could hear Muriel yelling. _"You son of a bitch, I'm surprise that nobody has chopped your balls off. Since we are at a restaurant, I should go to the kitchen, get the biggest knife I can find, chop them off, and put them on the menu for all the shit you have put my little Yumi through!"_ Yumi's eyes were wide in surprise, hearing such language from Muriel. She does see her bad side, but this is the first that she is threatening bodily harm to anyone. Yumi didn't like that at lot, even if it is towards the man that broke her heart, she wouldn't wish that on him. Stephen just chuckled at his sister's choice of words to his co-worker.

"Muriel, please, I don't want to explain to everyone at work why we are short one person," he told his sister.

_"He isn't going to get away for doing this to Yumi. I will make sure of that."_

_"Stephen, tell your sister to back off,"_ called out the person that was receiving her abuse.

"I wish I could, but I even have a hard time to control her," he told his co-worker. Yumi knew that he deserve to be grill by her friend, but she still feel bad for anyone that get the wrath of Muriel.

"Muriel, just get to my place soon," replied Yumi. What didn't they know that they were on speakers, thanks for Muriel of course, right?

_"Yumi, please just let me explain,"_ began the man who once had Yumi's love. She flinched at the sound of his voice, wishing she didn't say anything now.

"You don't have the right to speak to her, you elf!" Muriel yelled at him. Yumi and Stephen held back their laugh.

_"Did you just call me an elf?"_

"Just hurry over, Muriel," ordered Stephen, before hanging up on his sister. "Sometimes I do wonder if she is my sister."

"She has the Irish spirit and pride, you know," replied Yumi.

"That she does, that she does."

* * *

_**Preview for the next chapter:**_

_**"You have no right to speak to my friend in that matter!" she scolded her husband. "She has been my rock and shoulder to cry on since you walked out that door two years ago. It does not give you the right to scold my friend just trying to protect my well be." He turned back to Yumi, giving her a calm look.**_

_**"I did what I believe is right, Yumi."**_

_**"You should have considered my feelings, before you decide. I can't believe I'm having this conservation with you." Kofi stepped in between the couple, before things could get worst.**_

_**"I hate to play a therapist here, though I should have got my degree since I am good at keeping peace. I don't know what is going on but you guys are starting to attract attention." Yumi and he looked around to see people were staring at them.**_

_**"I'm done with this conversation." With that, Yumi turned on her heels and marched to the exit. She was almost there until she heard a name that she hasn't been called for two years.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Review please, if you want to find out who is her so-called husband...first person to guess is damn good of course!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Right I don't have any excuse except my job took over my life. I do have chapters done, but having time to put it up...yeah didn't happen._**

**_Yumi and Muriel are mine...everything else isn't...though wish I few were mine, but I do own Royal Rumsle tickets. So pumped and my heart did stop for a few moments, when I found out the Rock will be there. Anyways on with the story._**

**_Read and Review! Please with a cherry on top!_**

* * *

**The Mistake is Me  
Chapter 2**

Yumi headed up the stairs of the court house to get the documents of her divorce from her past love. She never had the guts to go and get it to make it official. After last night, seeing him again and the talk from Muriel and Stephen, she finally decided that she was going to face the past. She entered the building and went to the clerk's desk.

"Hello," greeted the clerk to Yumi, "How may I help you?" Yumi took a deep breath and spoke to the clerk.

"I'm here to collect documentation of my divorce." The clerk looked at Yumi like she was crazy at first.

"My, you are quite young to have a divorce."

"I have been told that in the past." The clerk took down Yumi's information and typed it on her computer. It took a few minutes, before the clerk said something.

"That's odd." Yumi looked over to the clerk with a curious look.

"What is the matter?"

"I do see that you did file for the divorce two years ago, am I correct?"

"Correct."

"It's seemed that you aren't official divorce." Yumi looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your husband never signed the divorce papers in this state is required both signatures of the parties to sign to make the divorce official. We did get the papers back a year and a half ago, but he did not sign any of the documents making the marriage still known." Yumi's mouth dropped in surprise that he never sign the paperwork.

"That got to be some mistake."

"No, I have your petition for the divorce right here on file. It never went to court, because your husband never signs to agree or disagree to the divorce."

"So what do I have to do to get this divorce done and over with?"

"You will have to get your husband to sign the documents and return to the court to be filed." Yumi sighed and rubbed her temple in frustration.

"All right, thank you so much for your time in this matter." The clerk handed her the divorce papers for him to sign. Yumi walked out of the court house in frustration and looked up to the sky.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

"Are you bloody serious? That does it; I'm going to finish what I started last night. I'm chopping off his balls!" Muriel exclaimed to Yumi. The girls were on their way to meet up with Stephen for some time before he had to travel again.

"Muriel, I really don't want to see you in prison over this. I am just going to get him to sign the papers and go off my way. I have to keep focus on my schooling and I only have two months left," Yumi told her friend, by the looks of her is ready to kill someone.

"He should have just signed the papers. Really he is not doing you any favors. He had already caused you pain and discomfort for the past two years. Is he trying to cause you more for the rest of your life, not on my watch he will. Just let me get a knife and it will be done."

"Do I have to enroll you in anger management; because it seems like that you need it."

"I'm perfectly fine, Yumi, just talking about that idiot makes my blood boil. Can we stop about him and get on with our day in good cheer." The girls pulled up to Muriel's brother place of work for the night and got out of the car. Yumi was dressed in a white tank top, black skirt, and her famous black hairs to make her feel tall. Muriel was wearing purple halter top, black jeans, and her black pumps.

"Tell me why are we here? I thought we were going to go somewhere else like to the coffee house? I was looking forward to get me a cup of green tea."

"I tried to convince him, but his boss told everyone has to be there. He did get permission for us to visit him at least. It isn't like I see him every day. I will be lucky to see him once every four months or something along the line." Yumi nodded in agreement and went with Muriel to the door to meet up with her brother.

"I would just catch his hair on fire with my lighter," mention Muriel out of the blue.

"Muriel, you are doing it again."

* * *

"My two favorite girls are here. Hope you didn't have any trouble getting in," said Stephen, greeting the girls in the hallway.

"No, we got by with ease. Yumi just had to bash her eyelashes and give them her cute smile, they were putty in our hands within seconds," Muriel told her brother. Yumi just stood there with a smile on her face.

"What, it was just my normal smile," defended Yumi, "I didn't do anything special." Stephen just laughed at the girls and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"Ladies, I'm so happy that you came. I know that Yumi has never seen a live show before." The siblings looked at Yumi, who just shrugged.

"Bills and schooling isn't going to pay themselves."

"Yumi, you have a full ride scholarship, you don't pay for school," mentioned Muriel.

"I'm saving for medical school." They shook their head at her, as they began to walk down the hallway.

"You two are going to have a grand time. I even got you two my shirts. You will be sporting them for everyone and also supporting your favorite Irish," spoke Stephen.

"Then it should be me, Stephen," joked Muriel. Yumi laughed at the siblings, while they entered the cafeteria.

"Yo, Stephen," called out one of his friends. Stephen looked up to see two of them walking towards him. "I didn't you were such a lady killer." Yumi and Muriel looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Sorry fellas, my brother can't get a lass even to save himself," joked Muriel, elbowing him in the side.

"Muriel," he warned her, as Yumi just giggled.

"Lasses, these are my chums, Paul and Kofi. Fellas, this is my baby sister, who needs to keep her mouth in check, Muriel," Muriel waved at the boys with a smile.

"She looks like you a lot," said Kofi.

"What can I say, I'm the good looking in the family," she teased. Stephen messed with her hair and turned his attention to the little Japanese girl.

"And this little angel is my dear friend, who I look to as a little sister, better than my own at times, is Yumi," continued Stephen, who got elbow hard by his sister.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Paul and Kofi. Stephen has talk with us about his friends and it is so nice to finally meet you in person," greeted Yumi with a smile on her face. Paul and Kofi looked at Yumi and smiled at her.

"The pleasure is all ours, Yumi," answered Paul, shaking Yumi's hand. Kofi shook her hand as well and thought of something.

"Why does your name sound familiar? It is like I heard of you somewhere before." Yumi and Muriel gave him a confused look, while Stephen cleared his throat.

"I did mention her a few times in our talk. She is the one that keeps my sister in check."

"Yeah I do remember some of the crazy stories that you have told us about them." Muriel looked at her brother with a mean look on her face.

"Exactly what stories did you tell them?" Stephen turned away from her, as Muriel kept eying him, trying to get information out of him.

"I swear if you told them about the time I almost got in that bar fight in details," threatened Muriel to him. Yumi just smiled at the siblings and turned her head to look around the cafeteria. She saw a few people in the place, eating or chatting. She was about to turn her focus back to her friends, when her eyes caught something from the corner of her eyes. She saw him, standing up from his table and heading towards them. Yumi kept her eyes on him, showing fear. She moved one of her hands to the hem of Stephen's shirt and yank. He turned to Yumi to see her looking like a deer caught in headlights. He turned to see what she was staring at and saw.

"Damn…" he whispered, catching his sister's attention. She turned where he was looking, as felt her face on fire.

"Excellent, now I get my chance to finish the job." Muriel was going to walk up to him to give him a piece of her mind. Yumi saw this and hurried to step in front of Muriel.

"You will not cause a scene here," Yumi told her friend, using all her might to stop her friend.

"Come on, he deserve everything that is coming to him. Let me just finish it off once and for all." Yumi leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

"I have to get him to sign the papers first. If I don't, then it will never been official." Muriel looked at her friend and sighed.

"He is one lucky son of a bitch." Yumi's husband stopped in front of them and gave them a smirk.

"You never came to any of my shows in the past," he spoke up. Yumi slowly turned to him and spoke.

"You never invited me to come. I was so kindly got an invitation to come and see Stephen perform and I accepted it," answered Yumi, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't see it is any of your business."

"You were always welcome to come. What did I have to do, write an invitation and hand deliver to you?" Everyone watched the couple argue with each other. Muriel wanted to step in and punch him in the nose, but Stephen was holding his sister back.

"That would be nice or even just saying it would have been more simple."

"Yumi, I'm not really here to argue with you. I just want to have a talk that doesn't require any violence and you know who I mean." He nudged his head towards Muriel.

"And I really don't want to have a talk with you. Didn't I make myself clear last night?"

"Can't you take a hint that she is done with you?" yelled Muriel, trying to control her temper. "She doesn't owe you anything after what you done!" He turned to Muriel, giving her a scolding look.

"This doesn't involve you at all, Muriel. This is between Yumi and me, so I do suggest you to keep your nose out of our business." Yumi gasped a bit at his words and looked at him with a disgusted look.

"You have no right to speak to my friend in that matter!" she scolded her husband. "She has been my rock and shoulder to cry on since you walked out that door two years ago. It does not give you the right to scold my friend just trying to protect my well be." He turned back to Yumi, giving her a calm look.

"I did what I believe is right, Yumi."

"You should have considered my feelings, before you decide. I can't believe I'm having this conservation with you." Kofi stepped in between the couple, before things could get worst.

"I hate to play a therapist here, though I should have got my degree since I am good at keeping peace. I don't know what is going on but you guys are starting to attract attention." Yumi and he looked around to see people were staring at them.

"I'm done with this conversation." With that, Yumi turned on her heels and marched to the exit. She was almost there until she heard a name that she hasn't been called for two years.

"Yumi Brooks do not walk away from when I am talking to you!" That make her stop instantly and she slowly turned to face him.

"Well excuse me for not thinking about your feelings, Philip Brooks! You were allowed to walk away two years ago, so I should have the right to do the same thing!" Yumi turned back around and exited the cafeteria, trying her hardest to keep her emotion in check. She promised herself that she would never cry over him ever again and so far she nearly has failed every time he was mention and for the past two days.

* * *

Yumi made it to an empty hallway and sat down on a crate. She sighed in disbelief and covered her hands with her face. She didn't think that her life would be shared out in the open like this. She was a private girl that didn't like to share her secrets to the world, except to her closest friends, which were Stephen and Muriel. She removed her hands away from her face and leaned back against the wall. She would leave the building and go home, but she didn't want to disappoint Stephen, as he did invite her over.

"Now that is where I heard your name before," said Kofi, walking over to her. Yumi looked over to him, wondering why he was here. "Don't worry; Phil didn't follow me. He is too busy with Muriel, who is lashing out on him. Stephen is trying to control the peace, but honestly this is one of the best shows that I haven't seen in a while. I wish Stephen would let her go and let her have a chance against him. I just came to see if you are all right, since it did look like a heated battle you were in." He joined Yumi on the crate, while she put her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry that you have to witness our argument, Kofi. I am not usually like that," Yumi apologized to him for her behavior.

"Love does some crazy things," he replied to her, as she gave him a half-hearty laugh.

"That isn't love that is making me talk like that. More like anger and disappointment that has been trap inside me. It just finally had enough of hiding and came out." Yumi looked up at him, giving him a weak smile. "So you have heard of me, I supposed from Philip."

"Yeah, he loves to talk about you all the time. It's seems like that I have known you for a long time with him just talking about you."

"I suppose it is not anything good." Kofi gave her a smile.

"Actually it is all good things about you. I have not heard him spoke badly about you and I should know since I do room with him when we travel." Yumi has a puzzled look on her face, hearing what Kofi was telling her.

"I don't understand; why would he tell you good things when we aren't together anymore?"

"Well, he never mentions that he was married. I thought that he was talking about his girlfriend and how he misses her so much. Phil is one of the few guys that don't date much. I mean, before we even found out about you, we tried to get him on blind dates. He would just ruined them and tell us that if we ever do it again, we will be buried alive." Yumi chuckled at that statement for a second and then sighed.

"I do wish at times I knew what was going on inside that head of his, but I just don't understand a few things. He was the one that left me two years ago and yet he still speaks of me to his friends. He never had any contact with me at all, yet now he wants to talk about the past. I really do not understand that man," Yumi explained to Kofi.

"You are not the only one that doesn't understand him. I might be his best friend, but I still don't get him," Kofi agreed with Yumi. Yumi closed her eyes for a minute, just thinking about what Kofi just told her.

"What does he say about me? I'm just curious for his reason to speak of me to others even though we are not together."

"He is always talking about how beautiful you are, from the moment he wakes up to when he goes to sleep. He is always stopping in front of anything that reminds him of you. Like yesterday, before he went to meet up with Stephen for dinner, we were exploring the park and he stopped in front of a bed of tulips and stood there for ten minutes," started Kofi.

"Tulips are my favorite flowers and for the record, I'm not beautiful, cute, but beautiful is not in my league."

"I have to disagree; you are beautiful and cute, just how he describes you as you are right now. From your brown hair all the way to your heels and he wasn't kidding that you wears heels all the time."

"I'm sorry that I have stopped growing, when I was fourteen. I just make it up with height in heels. It's really difficult to have people look down at you all the down and me to look up. It does give my neck some pain."

"He explains all your movement, comparing you to a ballerina." Yumi had to laugh at that statement. "He did complain that he try to get you to stop using proper language, which I don't understand what he means."

"I use words that he isn't familiar with or speak like I'm from another country. Yet he knows that I'm from Japan and we have to learn English the way they taught us. He would try to correct me on saying slang words to make things quicker for me to explain. It hasn't work at all, as I still speak to him in the matter that I'm doing. It is just how I learn and he quite does not seem to grasp that knowledge. He always wants to have everything to be his way."

"I think it is cool. Phil is too American to understand why people speak the way they do now of days. We do have some people that we work with that speak like you, just with strong accent, which makes it hard for us to understand at times. Your English actually sounds perfect."

"Thank you," Yumi told him. All of a sudden, Stephen was pulling Muriel down the hallway. Yumi and Kofi watched them, while Muriel was throwing out Irish words.

"I wonder what she is saying." asked Kofi, while Yumi shook her head and got off the crate.

"You really don't want to know," answered Yumi. "I do thank you for chatting with me, but I getting check on Muriel and see what damage she cause and by the looks of it, she did a lot." Yumi gave him a little wave and run down the hallway after the siblings. Phil came running down the hall, holding his head.

"Where is Yumi?" he asked Kofi, who was still sitting on the crate.

"She ran off after Stephen and Muriel. From the looks of it, Muriel finally got a whack at you," replied Kofi. Phil moved his hand from his head to show him a gash mark on his forehead.

"She threw her heel at me!" yelled Phil. Kofi tried not to laugh at his friend, while Phil sat down next to him.

"Surprise that she has good aim at you with Stephen holding her back."

"He wasn't!" complained Phil, checking his hand to see if he was still bleeding. "You couldn't hold Yumi still for another minute so I can talk to her." Kofi just shrugged at him.

"I'm just curious, how in the world you left that girl for two years who is that beautiful and so kind? You were right about everything you spoke about her." Phil sighed to himself and looked over to Kofi.

"I really didn't want her to be stuck with me. I mean, she beautiful, smart, good sense of fashion…"

"And to think she would help you get better clothes?" joked Kofi, who received an evil look from Phil.

"She has a future plan out for her. She wants to be a nurse and she is going to University of Illinois on a full-ride scholarship! I'm just a wrestler with no college education. Why would she want to be with me or in fact stay with me?"

"Maybe that oh I don't know, she loves you! I could see in her eyes that she stills cares for you. I know that you care for her Phil, as you don't stop talking about her. I just met her once and I felt like I have been friends with her for a long time."

"Kofi, I never told anyone this. I think that Stephan and Muriel knows, well that is actually not a guess but a bold statement."

"Phil, get to the point, I have to go out in about ten minutes," Kofi tried to rushed him.

"Dude, Yumi isn't just an ex-girlfriend, she is actually my wife." Kofi's eyes widen at his confession. "I'm serious, we have been married for two years, but was really only together for a few weeks, before I left. I never had the guts to sign the divorce papers, because I still care for her too much."

"Married, you are married to her?!" pointed out Kofi in disbelief, "Now I can see why she doesn't want anything to do with you. You left your wife alone for two years!"

"It was a mistake, because I afraid scared to screw up her life," admitted Phil, putting his hands over his face. He rubbed his face and moved his hands away. "She has everything going for her and I didn't want to ruin that. I thought walking away from her would be the best, but it was just torture for me to be away from her." Kofi sighed at his friend and patted him on the shoulder.

"And Yumi does not know anything about this is am I right?"

"I have been trying to get the courage to tell her for two years. When I saw her last night, I finally told myself it's time to tell her. She didn't want anything to do with me, which I should have seen this coming. I just wish that she could keep Muriel on a leash. She is more violent than anyone that I know."

"Well what are you doing to do?" Kofi asked him.

"I'm going to fix my mistake and get my marriage back on track."

"Good luck man."

* * *

_**Preview of the Next Chapter**_

_**"Just like a little doll, we are going to have so much fun," he spoke with her with that same smile on his face. Yumi tried to scream, but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth to even make a little yelp. He kept one hand on her arm and had the other hand touching her hair and cheek. "So pretty..." Yumi closed her eyes for a second, parying that someone would come and save her from this nightmare.**_

* * *

_**A.N: Don't forget to style the hair, shine your belt, and drink Pepsi! and don't forget to review...please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: I was supposed to have this up on Saturday but I was in pain with a toothache. So I'm good now, so I'm getting it up now. I'm currently baby sitting right now, with a 9 month old wondering if my laptop is a toy for him to chew on. _**

**_I do love to thank the people who do love the story and has it as a favorite. Makes my day so thank you so much!_**

**_Anyways, enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Read and Review! Please with a cherry on top!_**

* * *

**The Mistake is Me  
Chapter 3**

"I can't believe that you threw your shoe at Philip!" exclaimed Yumi at her friend, who was sitting on the bench in her brother's locker room.

"He was lucky that I didn't nail him in the eye. I was off by a few inches to blind him," mumbled Muriel, sitting with her arms crossed her chest. "I would have another shot to nail him, but Stephen had to pull me away." Stephen came walking back in the room with two shirts in his hands. He tossed one onto his sister's head and hand the other one to Yumi.

"You are lucky that he just got a scratch on his forehead," Stephen told her. Yumi looked down at the shirt to see it was his official shirt.

"Is this how you treat your sister?" complained Muriel, getting the shirt off her head.

"After what you did, yes," he answered simply. Yumi held the shirt up and looked at it for a few moments.

"The Great White," Yumi read the shirt and looked to him. "Well it does fit you really well. Is it all right for me to change in the bathroom?" Stephen nodded and pointed to the bathroom. Yumi walked over to the bathroom, while Muriel just threw her shirt off and put her brother's shirt on.

"Don't you have any shame? I was standing right here," Stephen scolded his sister. Muriel just shrugged at him and gave him a smile.

"And like I care, Stephen, you have seen me before bare it…"

"Please stop right then, I might be blood, but I still have some dignity. I just wish some of Yumi would rub off on you."

"'And I wish that some of me rubbed off on her, but we can't win all the time. Besides it would be too strange to see me like Yumi and Yumi like me." Yumi came out of the bathroom, sporting his shirt on.

"Does this look all right on me? It was a little big, so I tied it off in the back?" Yumi showed them the shirt and the siblings smiled at her.

"You look amazing in the shirt Yumi," Muriel told her friend, "You are going to make everyone jealous wearing that shirt." Yumi just giggled a bit and looked at her friend.

"But it is just a normal shirt, Muriel. I do not think it look that special." Stephen walked over to Yumi and hugged her.

"You look fine, lass." Yumi smiled at him, as someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" The stage hand entered the room.

"You send for me?"

"Yes, can you escort my sister and her friend to their seats? The show is going to start in a few." The stage hand nodded, as Muriel got up.

"Break a leg, bro and please do," she teased him, as he bumped her head with his hand.

"Keep her under control, Yumi. I really don't want to explain to my parents about the timely passing of my sister."

"I will do my best, Stephen. Good luck on your match." Muriel linked her arm with Yumi and they followed the stage hand to their seats. Stephen sat down on the bench and sighed.

"This is going to be one crazy night. I just hope Phil doesn't do anything stupid."

* * *

"This is insane, Muriel," yelled Yumi to her friend, over the screaming of the crowd. Everyone was pumped up for the show, as Yumi had to cover one of her ears to keep the little children's voice out.

"Oh you will get used to it," yelled back Muriel.

"I doubt that I will." The show was starting, as Yumi and Muriel was sitting down. They got front row seats, thanks to Stephen. All of a sudden Cult of Personality came blasting through the speakers, as Muriel groaned and Yumi tenses up. Everyone was going crazy to see Punk standing on the stage.

"Great, he is coming out first. I was hoping he would be like last or something."

"This is his hometown, you know, Muriel. He wouldn't make a good host not to greet the people of Chicago," defended Yumi on her husband. Muriel just looked at her for a second.

"You really don't have to defend him all the time, you know. I'm being good not to jump over and give him another hit of my heel right now, Yumi."

"You know that I do not wish any harm on anyone, including him."

"We really got to work on how to show that he isn't anything to you anymore. All I see that he still means something to you." Yumi bowed her head for a second and looked up.

"What can I say, I still do have some feelings for Philip, and it does take some time."

"Like two years wasn't long enough." Punk walked by the girls, as he looked at Yumi with intense eyes. Yumi turned her head back down to her lap, focusing on the ring on her finger. She was twisting around, hoping to get his attention away from her.

"He still watching you if you are wondering," whispered Muriel.

"I was hoping that he wouldn't be. I really don't need this kind of attention to be on the air," whispered back to Muriel. Yumi made the mistake to look up to see Punk staring down at her. Their eyes connected for a few seconds, before he turned around to continue his promo. Yumi let out a breath of relief and looked over to Muriel.

"If your brother didn't kindly invite me, I would have just stay home watching the Voice," Yumi told her, as Muriel rolled her eyes.

"You are recording it so you will survive."

"Yeah but for how much longer before I have a breakdown?" she questioned her friend and mainly herself in that matter.

* * *

Yumi sat watching all the matches and is starting to enjoy herself so far. Punk didn't try to do anything to her, during his promo, mainly because she knew that he wouldn't mess up a live show. Yumi did have to cover her eyes a few times during the matches, while Muriel was enjoying every minute of it.

"This is like a male soap opera minus all the love stories. It is mainly violent and at sometimes frightening," she explained to her friend, turning her head at the sight of someone being thrown over the top rope.

"Basic that is what it is. Don't worry, they can take some good hit but at times they can get hurt." Yumi gasped a bit at her friend's comment. "They have trainers and doctors on standby."

"Still it is frightening to imagine have a serious injury." The place went dark all of a sudden, while Yumi was on alert. Flames shot up from the stage, while everyone started to boo.

"Kane is here, he is going to try to have someone embrace the hate as usual," yawned Muriel, bored that Kane was coming. Yumi looked over to see a huge giant, dressed in red and black walking down.

"Oh my goodness, that is a giant!" Muriel had to giggle at her friend's statement.

"Everyone is a giant to you, Yumi. He is nearly seven feet tall."

"Then in that case, he is a gigantic human being. Makes me feel much shorter than I am to begin with," corrected Yumi, keeping her eyes on Kane. Kane eventually made his way towards where Yumi and Muriel were sitting. He turned to look down at Yumi, who eyes were open wide. He had a smirk on his face, leaning closer over to Yumi. She stood up in a heartbeat, nervous and a bit curious what he was doing. He reached his big strong hand over to Yumi and gentle touched her cheek. Yumi felt cold all of a sudden by his touch, but couldn't move.

"Such a cute little girl, like a doll and I do love playing with dolls. Do you want to play with me?" he teased her, moving his hand to touch her long hair. Yumi was too scared to move at all, while he sniffed her hair. "I do need a new play toy and you just fit the bill." Before Yumi could blink, his hand darted for her arm and he yanked her over the barrier in one movement. She went down to the ground hard, holding her sore arm.

"Yumi," cried out Muriel, who was trying to help her friend, but security was blocking her. Yumi felt a shadow over her, as she slowly looked up to see Kane staring down at her. She was trying to get up back to her feet, but he grabbed her sore arm and yanked her up.

"Just like a little doll, we are going to have so much fun," he spoke with her with that same smile on his face. Yumi tried to scream, but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth to even make a little yelp. He kept one hand on her arm and had the other hand touching her hair and cheek. "So pretty…" Yumi closed her eyes for a second, praying that someone would come and save her from this nightmare. Cheering could be heard in the background, as Yumi met the ground for the second time in the last few minutes. She looked up to see someone fighting Kane, but it was so hard to see since the lighting was still in red. Someone helped her back to her feet in a hurry, while the lights went back to normal. Yumi looked to her savior, which happened to be Punk. For once, she didn't care about everything that happened between her and him, as she buried her head into his chest. Punk wrapped her arms around her, as Yumi was doing the best she can keep her tears in check.

"It's all right, you are safe now," he whispered down to Yumi, keeping his eyes on Kane, who was struggling to get back up. He rushed Yumi as fast as he could, up the ramp for safety. Once getting onto the stage, Punk looked down at his wife with concern, checking her out to see if she was injury. He looked at her arm that Kane had grabbed a few times to see bruises forming where his fingers were at. Punk felt rage going through his body, seeing Yumi hurt in any ways. He lifted her head up to look at him. She was struggling to keep the tears in, but could see that she was ready to burst.

"Everything is going to fine. You are safe with me now, Yumi. He is never going to lay a hand on you like that again," he hushed her in a soft voice. Punk looked over to where Kane was standing. Kane was laughing at what was happening, not caring that he almost injury Yumi. Punk was seeing red; anger was consuming him for what he done to the woman known as his wife. He looked down at Yumi for a second with the same look on his face. Yumi gasped at the sight, holding tightly to his shirt.

"Philip, please" begged Yumi, with worry and fear in her eyes, glaring up at him, getting a good reading of his face. She knows what Punk was capable of doing when he was mad at anyone messing with her. "Philip, I beg you, please."

"He hurt you," he mumbled at her, turning his eyes to the bruises on her arm.

"They will go away."

"Nobody hurts my wife and gets away with it!" he harshly told her. He turned to see Kane coming up the ramp, staring them down. Punk let go of Yumi and charge at Kane, taking him down to the metal ramp hard.

"Philip!" called out Yumi, covering her mouth with both of her hands. She was in shock to hear him call her his wife, but that wasn't important at this critical moment. She was worry about his safety against the big monster that wanted to use her as his play toy. Referees and official come out from the back of the stage, running over to Punk and Kane to break up the fight. Yumi didn't know what to do, as she was watching everything unfold in front of her. Her legs were shaking in fear, while she closed her eyes. She felt someone moving her away, but she didn't want to open her eyes. She just wants to wake up from this nightmare that unleashed in front of her. If she only stays home to watch the Voice, instead of coming to the live event, everything would have been avoided.

* * *

"Yumi, you all right, lass?" asked a voice that she knew so well. She opened her eyes to see Stephen, staring down at her with concern.

"Philip…" she managed to speak, forgetting about her own well-being for the moment. She kept looking towards the stage, wanting to know what is happening to him.

"Phil can take care of himself, lass. We have to worry about you." He looked at her arm to see the bruises were now visible and turning darker by the second. "You are going to get check out."

"But…" she didn't get to finish her sentence, while Stephen pulled her lightly to the trainers. Yumi kept turning her head to the stage entrance for Phil to emerge. Worry filled her eyes, wondering what is happening to her husband, which will soon be her ex. She shouldn't be thinking about that at a time like this, not if someone might be injury, especially over her. Stephen got her to the trainers for him to check her arm.

"Honestly, I'm perfectly fine. It will fade away in a few days," Yumi reassured him, letting the trainer check her arm.

"You know that you aren't going to win this battle," he told her. Yumi just sighed at him, staying still for him to check.

"Your arm is just bruise, just put some ice on it and you will be fine in a few days," the trainer told her. "I will just wrap it up to keep it safe until you get home." Yumi looked at Stephen with a look that she knew she was right.

"You better watch what words are going to come out of your mouth, Yumi," warned Stephen, as she shrugged.

"I was just going to say I told you so, but I guess my look gave you that," she giggled at him. The trainer finished wrapping her arm, as Phil came busting in the room with a concern look on his face. He was out of breath, looking around the room. Yumi was just sitting on the cot, staring at him while Stephen was leaned up against the wall. Phil sighed in relief and walked over to her. He kneeled down in front of her, placing his hands on the side of her, preventing her from moving.

"You're okay?" he said, looking up at her. Yumi just gave him a look.

"Bruises, will go away after a few days, no other damage," she replied to him. She was having an urge to stroke his hair to calm him down, but her feelings were still preventing her to do it. Phil didn't moved from his place, while Yumi was getting uncomfortable being in the same place with him, after what they been through.

"I'm just going to find Muriel and just be off my way," she broke the ice, trying to move off the cot. Phil stood his ground, not moving an inch. "You have to move, if I'm to leave."

"Who says that I wanted you to leave?" Yumi rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Philip, this is not the time to argue at this moment." He looked up at her with serious eyes.

"I am not here to argue with you. I just wanted to make sure that you're not injury."

"And I told you just bruise; now will you excuse me, I will get out of your hair this instant." Yumi finally broke away from Phil and went to the door. She was about to exit, when John Laurinaitis came in the room. Yumi jumped back in fright, while Phil stood up and turned to see John there. Yumi turned to Phil to see the fire in his eyes once again.

"Oh not again," she mumbled to herself, hurry herself to get in between Phil, as he was marching straight towards John. She managed to get in the middle, while Phil was still trying to reach John.

"What the hell were you thinking on having Glenn attack an audience member?" yelled Phil, trying to reach John, but Yumi's small body in front of him was making it hard for him.

"It is all for the entertainment for the fans, Phil," John told him. Phil gave him a deadly look, trying to get over to him. Yumi was blocking him from trying to kill anyone.

"Philip, please that is quite enough," begged Yumi, pushing him back away from his boss, she assumed. Phil stopped struggling and wrapped his arms tightly around Yumi's waist. Now it was Yumi's turn to struggle out of his hold.

"Let me tell you one thing and I want to be clear about it," Phil told John. "If anyone laid a finger on my wife like that again, I will not be responsible for my action." Yumi stopped struggling and looked up at him.

"I do know how to protect myself, Philip. I do live in Chicago and had to learn if you aren't aware how dangerous it could be for a girl like me." Phil just looked down at her to be quiet, as Yumi huffed but did so.

"This is your wife?" asked John, looking at Phil and Yumi, trying to believe that they are a couple.

"Actually…" began Yumi, but Phil cut in, by raising her hand with the wedding band on it.

"Here is the proof, if you don't believe me. See, a wedding band on her finger and look here." Phil ripped off his tape on his left hand to reveal his wedding band there. Both John and Yumi stared at it with shock look on their faces. "Does that show any proof?" John looked over to Yumi to see that she is still in shock.

"…I'm just surprise that you wear that went you are in the ring, bashing heads and haven't broke your finger yet,"

Yumi was able to muster out.

"I always have it on, Sweetie," he spoke to her, pinching her cheek. "Even when I'm wrestling, I always have you close with me." Yumi gave him a strange look. "What you think that I won't wear our token of eternal bond together?"

"I wouldn't go that extreme." Phil just chuckled at her and pulled her close.

"This is why I do love you so much." Yumi just looked at him with a nervous look.

"I do apology about what happen out there," John told Yumi.

"It's quite all right, sir. I wasn't really expecting to be a part of the activities. It did give a little fright, but I'm good," Yumi answered him, giving him a light smile. John looked at Yumi and then at Phil.

"I'm surprise that you never brought her around to any event before." Phil cleared his throat and looked at his boss.

"She is so busy with school. My Yumi is trying to get into nursing school and she is close to get in." Yumi had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"That is correct, I have another two months, before I know if I'm in," she replied.

"I'm glad to meet you, Mrs. Brooks. Maybe you will come here more often to keep your husband in line."

"I will see what I can do, but I will make no guarantee." John left the room, as Yumi finally got free from Phil. "What in the world are you thinking?"

"What I'm just telling the truth," he countered Yumi, while she gave him the evil eye.

"You know what I'm talking about, Philip!" Stephen, who was forgotten by everyone, cleared his throat.

"Well that was quite a show there." Yumi and Phil turned to him, as he gave them a grin. "Oh don't mind me; this is getting better by the minute." Yumi threw her hands up in defeat and walked towards the door.

"I'm getting a cab and heading home. I want to finish watching the Voice, since I missed it tonight coming to this event." Phil walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

"I will be taking you home, what kind of husband would I be if I let his wife go home alone." Yumi was so close to slap him, but she didn't as there were people around that doesn't know their dilemma.

"You have five minutes to get ready or I'm leaving without you." With that statement, Yumi exited the room. Stephen looked at Phil and shook his head.

"You better move it or you will have to deal with Muriel again," he warned Phil about his sister.

"Stephen, I can deal with her sister."

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT ASSHOLE? MY HEEL IS GOING TO BE GREETING HIS ASS!" yelled Muriel from a distance. Phil jumped at the sound of her tone, while Stephen chuckled.

"Go and if I found out that you…"

"Please I got the lecture from your  
sister and believe me; I will be fixing everything that I ruined two years in the making."

"WHERE IS THE KNIFE, THOSE BALLS ARE GOING OFF TONIGHT!" Phil bolted out of the room in a hurry to avoid Muriel.

"I am having the feeling this is going to be a long night for everyone," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter of The Mistake is Me. I should be watching RAW at the moment, but I'm stuck with Seasme Street at the moment to keep him happy, plust I doubt his parents would love him to watch wrestling at his age. Anyways, I will try to have the next chapter up this weekend._**

**_Please read and review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Sorry that i vanished as I been busy with my job. Now I'm here, watching Chica with little one I babysit at times._**

**_Yumi, Muriel, and Hikari are mine...everything else isn't...so sad, but I do own CM Punk's DVD and it's good, worth to watch._**

**_Read and Review! Please with a cherry on top!_**

* * *

**The Mistake is Me  
Chapter 4**

"Why am I doing this?" Yumi asked herself, as she was waiting outside for Phil to join her. "I should have left when I got the chance, darn my niceness." She looked at her cell phone to see that five minutes were up. She waved down a cab and got into the vehicle.

"Fifteen and Vine, please," she directed the driver. The cab was about to leave the curb, but the cab door opened wide. Yumi, once again, didn't have time to react, as Phil got in the vehicle in a hurry.

"Step on it now!" Phil yelled at the cab driver. He looked at Phil like he was insane, as Yumi looked at him with a sweet smile.

"Please." The cab driver did what she told him and started to drive. Phil sighed in relief and looked over to Yumi. Yumi moved herself closer to the other side, trying to avoid any contact with him.

"So…"

"Please be quiet, Philip. I want to enjoy this ride back to my home in peace," Yumi told him, turning her attention to the window.

"You know that you will have to talk to me sooner than later."

"I prefer later." Phil turned to Yumi, giving her a frustrated look.

"Yumi, I'm trying here." All of a sudden something hit the cab, scaring everyone but Phil. He looked at the cab driver.

"Keep going, believe me it isn't anything wrong with your cab. Just her friend throwing things at me," he told them. Yumi covered her face with her hands, trying to keep her cool.

"You know that she will be coming to my place when she gets to her car so she can finish the mission that she has been looking forward to since last night," Yumi told him, as he gave her a smirk.

"I know, but we aren't going there." Yumi looked at him with confusion, as he told the cab driver where he lives.

"Philip, I'm not going to your apartment. Please let me go home this instant," complained Yumi, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I am going to sit with you and have a talk without anyone disturbing us and believe me, I would love to keep my balls to have children one day."

"I really didn't want to hear that."

"You heard worst from me in the past." Yumi huffed and turned her head to look out the window. The cab was quiet for a few minutes with nothing but the sound of the cab radio. Yumi closed her eyes for a second, finally feeling relaxed. She noticed something on her leg, while Yumi sighed.

"Remove your hand or you will be going back to work with two casts," threatened Yumi, not opening her eyes. Phil had his hand on her leg, trying to get her to pay attention to him.

"Yumi…" he began, but Yumi didn't want to hear anything coming out of his mouth. She got her hand and dug her nails on top of his hand.

The driver looked at his rearview mirror to see the couple in the back, fighting with each other. He chuckled at the sight and continued to drive.

"They remind me of my wife and me at their age," he told himself.

* * *

Yumi and Phil finally arrived at his apartment. Phil got out of the cab, but Yumi did not want budge from her place. Phil had to force her out of the cab with a few tugs. Yumi was trying to get back to the cab, but it drove off. Yumi sighed in disbelief and turned to Phil.

"You got your wish now, Philip," Yumi told him, upset about being left by the cab with her estrange husband. "Now will you be so nice in getting me back to my own apartment?" Phil just had his famous smirk on his face and grabbed her hand.

"Nope, we are going to have our talk that is long overdue." He picked up his gym bag and started towards his apartment with Yumi being dragged behind him. Yumi gave up fighting him, just letting him dragged her. He opened the door to see his buddy, Scott, sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Yo Phil, I just saw that Yumi was on…" Scott began, looking over to the door to see Phil there with Yumi behind him. She gave Scott a little wave with her free hand.

"Hello there Scott, it's been a while," spoke Yumi, finally getting free from Phil's grip.

"Yeah I know we need to have lunch again." Phil looked at Scott with a deadly look.

"What do you mean lunch? You mean to tell me that you been seeing Yumi for the past two years!" yelled Phil, marching over to him. Scott jumped off the couch, moving away from his friend's grip.

"Oh for goodness sake," mumbled Yumi, walking over to them and getting between them. "Honestly I don't think it is any of your business on what I do?" Phil looked down at Yumi, while she stood her grounds. "I still don't understand what I am doing here? Can't I just please go home and forget that I ever had this night?"

"You aren't leaving until we have this long await talk." Yumi pouted at him and stomp her foot.

"You have ten minutes before I take my leave from this apartment and head back to my own home." She turned away from Phil and looked over to Scott, who felt uncomfortable about what is going on. "I do apologize for my behavior, Scott. I really hate for anyone to see me like this. I really do feel embarrassed." Scott smiled at her. He always loved Yumi and knows that she can put Phil in his place.

"It's no biggie, Yumi. It isn't like I never seen you before all fired up. Only Phil is the one that can get you all work up." Phil just stood there with his arms cross his chest.

"You know that I'm right here and you Scott are wasting my time to talk with her." Yumi and Scott gave him a look and Yumi sat down on the couch.

"Seven minutes," she reminded him, crossing her legs. Phil walked over to her and stood in front of her. He gave her a hard look, while she just matched his look.

"I'm sorry for everything that happens for the last two years," he finally admitted. Yumi looked at him with an eyebrow raise.

"Two years too late," she answered him, looking at her watch. "Six minutes." Phil got a hold of her hand and looked at her.

"Yumi, this is hard for me to admit that I'm a stupid jackass to leave you two years ago. You are making this harder than I expected."

"If you think that I was going to embrace you after two years of you abandoning just to think we can pick up where we left off, you better go and see a mental specialist. I do believe that you are ill to think…"

"Please Yumi, let me talk without your two sense." Yumi rolled her eyes and let him continued. "Look what I did wasn't the best idea I had. I should have thought it out more and spoke with you. I didn't want to ruin that you had. You are in college and going to be a nurse."

"You would have not ruined my chances, Philip. I have done my intern with the local hospital and also a year of sport medicine with the Chicago Bears, while dating you and still had time to maintain a relationship."

"I know but this is a huge commitment and I was scared that I would dash your dreams."

"If this is why you left me, you could have talk to me…"

"I know that," he told her, getting frustrated about this topic. "I thought that the only thing I could do is to leave so you can complete your education and move on in greater things. I didn't think it would hurt the both of us to end our marriage like that." Yumi stared at him with a hard look and keeping her tears in.

"Well it did Philip. It hurt me for bad that you just left me that note stating that it was a mistake. Tell me; was it a mistake to even meet me at that club on my birthday? Was it a mistake that we dated for so long? Was it a mistake that we got married?" Yumi voiced her concern that been threatening her for two years. "Am I the mistake that ruined everything that we had for those two years?" Her tears were finally falling down her cheeks.

"Yumi," he began, as he touched her chin and made her to look at him. "Yumi, please listen to me…"

"For two years, I came to the realization that I was the cause to ruin the love that we had. I had to open my heart after it has been closed after my family's death. I should have kept it off limits." Yumi was finally pouring out her heart and she had to do it in front of her estrange husband. She never told Muriel her true feelings as well. She wiped her tears away, but it kept coming down. "Why did I fall for you?" Phil looked at Yumi with concern, scared that he was going to cry as well.

"Yumi, it isn't your fault. You are not the mistake," he reassured her. He moved his hand to wipe her tears, but she flinched and pushed him away.

"No I am and I can't bare it to be a problem to you any longer. I just want to go home please." Yumi pushed Phil away and hurried herself off the couch. Scott was at the door, while Yumi tried to get out. "Please Scott; I beg you, take me home right away. I can't stay here another minute," she begged Scott. He looked over at Phil, who was defeated and back to a heartbroken Yumi. He really didn't know what to do at this moment. Phil sighed and looked over to his friend and wife.

"Take her home," he said to him. Yumi wrapped her arms around her body, trying to control her emotion. Scott got his keys off the table and looked down at Yumi.

"Come on let's get you home." Scott took Yumi out of the apartment to get her home. When the door closed, Phil let out a sigh and turned over his coffee table in fury. He wiped his eyes from any tears that threatened him. He walked over to the window to see Scott getting Yumi into his car. He watched them drive away, unable to do anything.

"I will fix this, Yumi. I promise that we will go back the way we were."

* * *

Yumi woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee. She groaned and turned over in her bed. She was going to fall back asleep when she realizes something. She doesn't have coffee in her apartment; in fact, she doesn't drink coffee at all. Yumi jumped out of bed and hurried herself to the kitchen to see Muriel and Scott, drinking a cup at her diner room table.

"Sleeping Beauty decided to finally grace us with her presence," teased Muriel, taking a sip of her coffee. Yumi yawned and scratched her bedhead.

"I do apologize, if I knew I had guests, I would be up sooner," answered Yumi, walking over to them. Scott pushed over a cup of green tea towards her, as her eyes popped open in happiness. She took the cup like it was the last thing on Earth with a smile.

"Well, you were passed out when you got home." Yumi looked at them with a curious look on her face.

"I was?"

"Scott had to carried you up the stairs, since the elevator had to be out of commission," Muriel pointed out, while Scott chuckled.

"It wouldn't kill you to live on the first floor. Five flights of stairs was a killer for me." Yumi was about to scolded him for thinking that she was fat, as Scott cut her off, "For the record, you aren't fat at all, it was just hard to keep my balance and trying not to hit your head on the wall. No wonder anyone takes those stairs, it's a death trap waiting to happen."

"Try walking up those in heels with an armful of groceries." Scott shivered at that thought, while Yumi drank her tea. "You didn't spend the night here, did you Scott?"

"Nah, Muriel was waiting at your door when I got here. She thought I was…well you know and nearly attacked me, until she saw who I was. Plus I use you as a shield, in case she just did," he joked. Muriel rolled her eyes at him and pointed her finger at him.

"Hey, I blame him for getting my blood boiling. You better be lucky that I didn't have any blunt instruments on me or you would have a one way ticket to the ER."

"I'm grateful for that." Yumi just giggled at her friends arguing, as last night flashed back into her mind. She looked down at her cup and sighed.

"How is he?" Muriel and Scott looked at her for a second, knowing who she is talking about.

"Well, I had to do some cleaning when I got home. He did made a mess, while we were out. Nothing was broken or dead that was for sure. He didn't come out of his room, when I left this morning to come over," answered Scott. "Yet I don't think he knew that I was coming over." Yumi rubbed her face with her hand, taking a seat at one of the dinner table chair.

"It's my fault," she told them, not looking up from her cup.

"Honey, it's not your fault and you know it. It was bound to happen that you two would meet up again," Scott tried to make Yumi feel better.

"Scott is right, though he is an asshole and I wish I could get rid of him, it was going to happen," Muriel agreed with Scott. "At least the worst is over."

"I believe it is going to get worse before it gets better," replied Yumi, finishing her cup. "Please excuse me; I must get ready for my classes." Yumi set her cup on the table and left the room to get ready for school. Muriel and Scott looked at each other and sighed.

"I haven't seen her upset in a long time," Muriel told Scott, "And it's all because of your idiot of a friend. She was finally getting her life back on track."

"Hey I have no control of him. But you are right about one thing, he is an idiot."

* * *

Yumi was just getting out of her last class of the day. Dressed up in a white halter sundress and white wedges to match, she brushed out her bangs away from her eyes. She was ready to go home and enjoy homework free night. She pushed her bag up on her shoulder and started her walk to the bus.

"Yumi!" called out someone, as she stopped and turned to see Kofi coming up the path. She gave him a confused look on her face, seeing him.

"Kofi, right?" she asked him, while he got in front of her. He gave her a smile, telling her that she was right.

"You got it."

"How did you know that I was here?"

"Muriel. Actually Stephen and I came over to see Muriel before we had to leave back on the road tomorrow. I was walking around to find somewhere to get coffee and I saw you walking out of the building. I wanted to come over to say hi." Yumi smiled at Kofi.

"It's nice to see you again. I'm just glad it is under better condition than the last time we met. I can show you where to get coffee. I just finished my classes for the day." Kofi nodded at her and followed her to get coffee. Yumi and Kofi kept the small talk, as they went towards the building. A crowd was gathering at the front of the building, while they were looking at the crowd.

"What is going on here?" asked Kofi to Yumi. She looked at him with a shrug.

"Maybe it's a pep rally." They got closer to the building to see a big banner hanging down. Everyone was staring, talking, or pointing to the banner. Yumi looked up to see what it was, as her mouth dropped in surprise. The banner read 'Yumi, please forgive me for everything. Love Phil'. Yumi dropped her bag on the ground in disbelief. Kofi looked up in surprise as well.

"What in the world is he thinking?" whispered Yumi to Kofi, scared to show any emotion and to have people single her out.

"I'm scared to find out what is in his head," answered Kofi, trying not to move as well.

"Attention everyone," yelled a voice, making everyone in the courtyard stop what they were doing. Everyone looked up to see where the source of the voice was coming from. Yumi didn't look up, while she was afraid to see who it was.

"Please tell me that it isn't who I think it is," Yumi plead with Kofi, while he was looking up.

"Last night I made a beautiful girl that I care so much cry," the person spoke through the megaphone. Yumi slowly picked up her bag from the ground and looked over to Kofi.

"I suggest keeping your head down, because you aren't going to like your answer." Yumi covered her face with her hands, knowing that her worst fear came true. Up six floors was Phil standing next to the banner, holding a megaphone.

* * *

"It's Phil and you know that he is capable of anything." Yumi wanted to walk away from everything but she knew that she did try to escape this disaster; she will be pointed out by Phil in a heartbeat.

"I never wanted to hurt her, but I did because of the stupid mistake that I made to cause her so much pain." Yumi tried to shield her face with her hand, as she felt her cheeks turning red.

"Oh why are you doing this, Philip? I already been through a lot these past few days," she mumbled to herself.

"All I wanted is for her is to have the best life I could give her. I still want to do that for her. I really just want her to give me that chance show that I have change and I will prove that she was never a mistake and that I was the mistake to ever hurt the girl in the first place." Everyone was in awe at Phil's speech, as Yumi didn't want to hear it anymore.

"I can't take it anymore," she spoke to Kofi, getting a hold of his arm. "I know another place to show you coffee." Before Yumi could take a step away, Phil spoke up again. "And I will not leave this spot until she accept my apology and give me that chance to prove that I can be a better husband." Phil sat down on the ledge, looking down at the courtyard. Yumi suddenly looked up at Phil, knowing that he was serious about staying up there.

"Are you insane!" yelled Yumi, losing her cool. Everyone turned to look at Yumi, yelling at Phil. "Isn't it a bit dangerous that you are doing?" Phil looked down to see Yumi, staring up at him. He had his smirk on his face and started to talk to her.

"You know that I'm serious about staying here until you give me a chance." Yumi moved her hair out of her face.

"Philip, please come down this instant. We really don't need to make a big scene." Everyone was watching this go on, while Muriel and Stephen walked up to the scene.

"Oh is he going to jump to end it all?" Muriel spoke up in excitement to see Phil on the ledge. Stephen looked at his sister and shook his head.

"I doubt it, must be his attempt to get Yumi to forgive him."

"You know that I'm not coming down until you decide to give us another chance. You know that I did camp out on your apartment door for three days until you gave me a date."

"This is so embarrassing," she mumbled to herself and looked over to Kofi. "Can you talk some sense in your friend?"

"Yo Phil, come on down and we can have a nice cup of coffee, well Pepsi for you and coffee for me," yelled Kofi to his friend.

"Not even Pepsi will bring me down until my wife lets me get the chance."

"Philip you are being stubborn, please come down here," begged Yumi. The campus police was starting come, while Yumi started to panic. "Philip, I don't want to see you arrested."

"Does it look like I care? I only care about you, Yumi. Can't you see that I still love you?" Everyone looked at Yumi to response, as she was stunned by his confession. She didn't know how to reply, as her emotion has been mixed for a long time. She tried to speak to him, but her mouth came out with no sounds. "I know that you are mixed up, but believe me I can wait for you to tell those words again, until then I just want to be with you every waking moment." Everyone was in awe again, while Yumi saw the police coming closer to the building. Yumi had fear in her eyes, as she decided in the act of panic to give him the answer that he wants.

"All right, I forgive you and give you another chance, just please come down before you get hurt or arrest," screamed Yumi on the top of her lungs. Phil gave Yumi a smirk, while she covered her mouth in surprise. She couldn't believe that she just did that in front of everyone. Muriel's mouth dropped in surprise, while Kofi and Stephen shook their head, trying not to laugh.

"I will be right down." Phil hurried to get down the building, while Yumi covered her face, thinking what she just started.

"Please don't make me reject my decision," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

_**Preview of the Next Chapter**_

**_"Yes I'm married to that goofball." _**

_**"For the record, I am not a goofball," countered Phil to Yumi. "Now the question is how you two know each other, if you don't mind asking?"**_

* * *

_**A.N: Don't forget to style the hair, shine your belt, and drink Pepsi! and don't forget to review...please. I will have the next chapter up later tonight.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: Yeah I meant to update this on Tuesday, but let's say it didn't happen. I believe this chapter short but I will make it up._**

**_Yumi, Muriel, and Hikari (who is now in this chapter) are mine, wish I did own a few others...-sigh-_**

**_Read and Review! Please with a cherry on top!_**

* * *

**The Mistake is Me  
Chapter 4**

"I can't believe you actually gave that ass another chance, Yumi," exclaimed Muriel to her friend, while Yumi was packing a bag. Yumi was being force to go with Phil to a formal dinner for his company.

"I can't believe it myself, but I was not going to let him be arrested or get hurt, Muriel," Yumi told her, getting her bag zipped up.

"I rather see him in jail where he belongs, better yet he should have jump." Yumi stopped and looked at her friend. She put her hands on her hips and scolded Muriel.

"That isn't nice to say and you better in wishing bad things on anyone. He is going to try, at least, so I should give him the same amount." Yumi picked up her bag and sighed. "This is going to be a long weekend."

"Don't worry; my brother will be there to help you. He will totally kick his ass if he messes with you." Yumi gave her a nod and looked down the door.

"To the airport I go."

* * *

Yumi was sitting at her gate, waiting for the plane to get here. She was supposed to meet Phil, but he was running late, as usually. She is used to him being late for everything; he was even late for their little wedding at the court house. She looked at her cell phone and sighed to herself. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and felt someone sitting down next to her.

"Well isn't that a happy face?" a voice spoke up to her. Yumi opened one of her eyes to see Phil, sitting next to her. She closed her eye again and not in the mood to look at him.

"You know that you were late once again," she told him.

"Yeah, I know, Scott…" he began, as Yumi finished for him.

"…wasn't getting out of bed to get you to the airport in time."

"See, I know that you know me well." Phil wrapped his arm around her shoulder, while she opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Of course, it isn't hard to understand you at all, Philip." Yumi didn't bother to tell Phil to move his arm off her.

"I'm just happy that you gave me another chance, Yumi."

"Let me get one thing clear, Philip. We are taking this slow, all right. I really didn't want to give you that chance, but I didn't have the heart to have you arrested for that stunt you pulled at my college. I'm grateful that the dean of students didn't kick me out of school; since I'm this close to graduate with my double major." Phil had the smirk on his face and pulled Yumi to a hug.

"My little Yumi is going to have two diplomas. Do you think that we can change one of them to my name?" he joked with her. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away with one hand.

"When you go to school for four years, including summer school, then you can change your name on one of my diplomas." Phil gave her a little pout, while she flipped her hair out of her face.

"Whatever, I didn't want my name on there. Well, it will have my last name on there, so it will feel like that I earn them."

"Yeah…about that, it's going to have my maiden name on there, since we have been separated for nearly two years. I'm sorry that I had to burst your bubble," Yumi told him straight up, not cutting any corners about her last name.

"You mean that you are going by your maiden name again, but you were cute having my last name." Yumi just gave him a shrug for her response. People were passing by them, while some men were checking Yumi out. Phil gave them dirty look for staring at his wife. Yumi was texting on her phone to Muriel, while Phil pulled her closer. Yumi looked up at him with a curious look.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he answered her. Yumi gave him a look and pushed him off her.

"What did I tell you about the first rule?" questioned Yumi to her estrange husband.

"We don't talk about Fight Club," he replied with his famous smirk on his face. She closed to her eyes and counted in her head to ten before she end up kicking him smirk off his face in front of everyone in the airport.

"Philip, I'm serious here. If you really want to make this work again, we must be slow. We did lose at least two years of our marriage."

"I am being serious, Yumi. I don't want any guy to try to get with you. You're my wife and I will defend your honor and also I don't mind using some of them as practice."

"You are really impossible to work with." He leaned over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know, but you love me." Yumi shook her head and turned back to her phone.

"Love is a strong word; please do not use it unless you mean it, Philip."

"I do mean it, Yumi. I know that I pretty destroy what is left of your heart, but I'm here to fix it. Just give me some glue, tape, and a bottle of glitter and your heart will be good as new. Trust me; I'm not going to hurt you again." Yumi turned to him with a serious look on her face.

"I do not know what to believe at this point. You can say all you want, but it will not change the fact that I been left alone in a broken marriage." She went back to her phone, not wanting to talk anymore to Phil at this moment. Phil sighed to himself, wondering how this weekend is going to turn out for them.

* * *

After a three hour flight, Phil and Yumi were in front of the hotel, where all the other stars and divas were staying. Yumi felt nervous to do this, while Phil looked down at her.

"You ready?" he asked her, while she looked up at him.

"I suppose this is how ready I will really be," she answered him honestly.

"Everyone will love you and won't mess with you. You are my wife and they know that if they try, they have to deal with me with the third degree." Yumi just nodded at him and he took her hand.

"Do you think that Phil actually got a date to this event?" asked Eve to her friend, Barbie, as they were in the lobby.

"I don't know if not, I will be his date. Phil and I go way back in our ECW days," Barbie told Eve. The girls looked to see Phil entering the lobby, with Yumi next to him. They were surprised to see their hands intertwined and with smiles on their face.

"I think he does have a date," Eve pointed out the fact to Barbie, while she was in shock.

"I thought he was single, from the looks of him not having girls around him." Phil leaned over to Yumi and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Philip, what are you doing?" whispered Yumi, against his lips.

"People are watching, so I'm giving them a show," he replied to her, giving her another quick kiss.

"Don't get overboard please." He let go of her hand and when over to the counter to get their room. Yumi stood there for a few seconds, before her phone when off. She picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yumi, its Hikari, your dear old cousin that you haven't called in a while" a voice told her, while Yumi had a smile on her face.

"Hikari, I due apologize for not speaking with you recently. Everything has been really chaotic as of late," explained Yumi, without giving out details.

"So I noticed, you know that I found something really interesting on YouTube. There is a video that was on your campus and it had that crazy ex-husband of yours, standing on the edge of a rooftop, next to a banner with your name on there." Yumi froze in place, hearing this information from her cousin. "Do you mind telling me, why that idiot try a stunt like that?"

"Hikari, it's really difficult to explain, I mean, I'm still trying to soak in this new information."

"Yumi I saw you in the video, yelling at Phil to get down. I'm not stupid to fall for your innocent act." Yumi sighed and looked over to Phil, who was still waiting to get check in.

"You know that I couldn't leave him up there, Hikari. Police were already at the scene. I know that he will cause a bigger scene, if I kept rejecting him and he would still be living on that rooftop."

"I rather see him fall to his doom." Yumi gasped at her cousin on the phone.

"Hikari, that isn't nice to say at all."

"Hey I'm speaking the truth. I just don't understand why you would give that asshole another chance."

"I don't understand myself, but it is all I can do for him going through all that trouble."

"I hope that you don't regret your decision, Yumi. I can't stand you to suffer through heartbreak by the same man."

"Hikari, I will be fine. I'm much stronger than I was in the past. I know how to handle situations now."

"I hope so, Yumi. You know that I will get on the earlier flight, where you are and personally beat the crap out of him."

"You and Muriel are on the top of the list to hurt Philip. Look I have to get going, Philip and I are at the hotel."

"Excuse me, did I hear just right? You are with him right now at a hotel!"

"His company is having a formal dinner and he invited me to attend this event with him. I will call you back about the details later, Hikari." She hung up on her cousin, before she could say anything else. "This day can't get any worse." She turned and bumped into someone. She nearly fell to the ground, but got her balance.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," she told the person, looking down at the floor.

"Yumi?" asked a voice, as she slowly looked up to see who it was. She has a smile on her face and clapped her hand in happiness.

"Jonathan, oh my goodness, it has been a long time since I saw you," exclaimed Yumi, giving him a hug. Jonathan returned the hug, chuckling in the process. Yumi release her hold on him and still had the smile on her face.

"I almost didn't recognize you without your honey blond hair and you can call me John you know. Has it been so long, since I saw you?" Jonathan asked Yumi.

"I did live with your family when I was a foreign exchange student, which has been nearly ten years ago," answered Yumi with a smile.

"Already ten years, well I have to say that you look amazing." Yumi blushed a bit and nodded her head.

"You look good as well, Jonathan. I'm still in contact with your mother."

"Yeah, she did tell me she talked to you a few weeks ago. She did mention that you are married and about to finish college." Yumi gulped a bit and answered him slowly.

"Yeah, I have been married for about two years and going to graduate in a few weeks with two majors, so I'm really excited to be done with school."

"So where is your husband?"

"He is checking us in…" she began, as Phil came up to them with his famous smirk.

"Hey did I miss something?" he asked them, mainly towards Yumi. Yumi fought the urge to roll her eyes, as she looked over to Phil.

"Now why do you think that, Philip?" Phil just laughed at her and turned to John.

"So you have been keeping my wife companying that is so sweet of you." John looked at Yumi and at Phil in shock.

"You mean to tell me that you are married to this goofball, Yumi?' asked John in disbelief. Yumi looked over to Phil, who had a smirk on his face. She looked back to John with a smile on her face.

"Yes I'm married to that goofball."

"For the record, I am not a goofball," countered Phil to Yumi. "Now the question is how you two know each other, if you don't mind asking?"

"When I first came to America, I was a foreign exchange student. I was actually housed with Jonathan and his family in Massachusetts for a year," answered Yumi.

"Never would imagine one of my friends actually knowing my wife." Now it was Yumi's turn to be surprise.

"Wait, you two know each other?"

"Well, we do work for the same company," said John.

"That is nice to hear; too bad Philip really doesn't mention his co-workers to me."

"Yeah he really didn't mention that he has a wife until recently," John told Yumi, looking over to Phil.

"Hey I like to keep my personal life away from my job," Phil told them, wrapping his arm around Yumi's shoulder. "I wouldn't want my wife to be caught in our drama."

"Do I have to remind you about what happen on Monday?" countered Yumi to him. Phil made a face about what happen on Monday.

"I really don't want to remember that, Yumi. Glenn was sorry about that. If he knew that you were my wife, he would have gone after Muriel instead. At least, he knew that she would have played along." He let go of her and face her.

"Well, I wasn't excepting to be pull out of the crowd like that. I was not prepare, Philip. Maybe if I was, I could have handled the situation better." Yumi and Phil started to argue a bit, while John just watched the couple with a smile. Brie and Nicole Garcia were walking by, talking about a trip to the mall before the even tonight.

"Brie, I need to get a new dress for dinner tonight. I have a rip in the one that I have and I can't get it fix in time."

"The only solution is a trip to the local mall. We must go shopping then," answered Brie to her sister. The word shopping goes into the hearing of Yumi, while she stopped arguing with Phil. She turned to see the twins getting closer to the door, as she had a little smile on her lips. Shopping and Yumi is a perfect couple in her book and she must go.

"My, I can see that you two were made for each other," announced John. Phil looked at him with a smirk. Yumi took this change to slip out of his arm and walk over to the twins.

"Oh course, my Yumi is the love of my love. Hell, she even beats comic books and Pepsi on my list of love." John tried not to laugh, as he noticed Yumi getting away from Phil and going to the twins.

"Yeah but I don't think you are at the top of her list right now," he stated, pointing to the empty spot, where Yumi once stood. Phil turned to where Yumi was to find her gone. He looked around to see where she went and found her, talking to the twins with a smile on her face.

"Oh man, someone had to say the s word around Yumi," he complaining, about to go and get his wife.

"Uh, I didn't hear anyone say shit and I believe Yumi had to hear worst things out of your mouth before."

"Not that s-word, the one that makes any guy shiver in pain, shopping," he answered and head towards Yumi.

* * *

"Excuse me," Yumi said to the twins. They both turned to look at Yumi, who had a smile on her face. "I couldn't help but overheard that you two were going to the local mall and I was wondering if I could accompanying you there?" Brie and Nicole looked at each other for a second, wondering who Yumi was. "Oh forgive me; I'm Yumi Brooks, Philip's wife." Brie and Nicole looked at Yumi in amazement, mainly thinking how Phil is married to someone cute as her.

"Oh I have heard about you from Kofi," said Nicole to Yumi. "He was right about Phil having a cute wife. Well Yumi, I'm Nicole and this is my sister, Brie."

"It is nice to meet you, Yumi. Just looking at you and Phil together is something different I have to say," Brie told Yumi.

"I do get that a lot from people when they do see us together in public, but that is fine with me. We are different, but we do get along really well," Yumi told them, stretching the truth out. "So a little shopping trip would bring my spirits up, it has been a long week for me and I do believe is this what the doctor order." The girls were going to leave the lobby, when Phil got a hold of Yumi's arm.

"And where do you think that you are going Yumi?" he asked her, staring her down. Yumi gave him his own famous smirk and told him.

"Well I'm going with Nicole and Brie to the local shopping mall if that is all right with you? I do need to get a new pair of shoes for dinner tonight, Philip." Philip knew that shopping is in Yumi's blood. Believe him, he has been stuck in a mall for four hours with her once and he didn't enjoy it one bit.

"But, we just got in, don't you want to relax with me and cuddle on the bed, watching some good old TV?" he asked her, praying in his mind that she will dropped the trip.

"No thank you, Philip. I do want to explore the town a bit, since this is my first time in Connecticut." Phil tried to think of something to get Yumi to stay with him. "Unless, you are offering to take me to the mall yourself, then we can drop off our luggage and get moving." He saw his smirk on her face, as he knew that either way she was going to shop with or without him. He really didn't want to go with her on one of her shopping spree, as he let her arm go.

"Brie, Nikki, you better takes care of my wife. I want her back in one piece," he gave in to Yumi's smirk. Yumi gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Philip. I will bring back something back for you and it will be really special," she teased him. His eyes lit up with her teasing, as she rolled her eyes to let him only see. She turned to the twins with a smile on her face.

"We should be going, since we don't have too much time left before the dinner event." Yumi walked out of the lobby first.

"Wow, Phil, you really need to bring your wife along more often. It's good to see your soft side for once," Nicole told him, before following Yumi.

"I agree with Nikki," added Brie, "You do have a good taste in women. I thought you would have got someone with tattoos covering her body and piercings everywhere on her face. She is really such a doll." Brie patted his shoulder and went after her sister and Phil's wife. Phil stood there in shock, where John walked up and patted him on the back.

"Yumi pulled that on me ten years ago. Why do you think I don't go to the mall with any girls, especially the Divas?" John told him and went to his hotel room.

"This is not the weekend I had planned," Phil mumbled to himself.

* * *

_**Preview of the Next Chapter**_

**_"Was it Cena?"_**

**_"No, he doesn't have my number."_**

**_"Then who was it?"_**

**_"Are you jealous?"_**

**_"No, I'm just curious."_**

**_"Who do you think it could be?"_**

**_"I don't know, your other boyfriend," he teased her._**

**_"You are close in getting that heel up your butt."_**

* * *

_**A.N: Don't forget to style the hair, shine your belt, and drink Pepsi! and don't forget to review...please.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: Yeah I actually update at a decent time._**

**_Only my own characters are own my me..., and I don't own anyone else wish I did own a few others...-sigh-_**

**_Read and Review! Please with a cherry on top!_**

* * *

**The Mistake is Me  
Chapter 6**

Phil was lying on the bed, well actually sleeping on the bed. He was waiting for Yumi come back to the room, but she has been gone for two hours. He tried to watch TV, but he couldn't stop thinking about Yumi. He fell asleep watching some cheesy movie that he didn't bother to remember the title. All of sudden, he felt something hit his stomach hard, as he shot up from the bed in a heartbeat. He looked down to see a case of Pepsi on his stomach. He turned to his head to see Yumi placing about five bags on the table.

"I did tell you that I was going to get you something special," she replied, not looking over to Phil.

"I was hoping for something else in mind," he croaked, getting the case off his stomach. "You could have been gentler you know."

"I would have, until I came to the room and found that there was only one bed in here." She turned to him and placed her hands on her hips. Phil sighed, as he knew when she placed her hands on the hips, he was in trouble. "What were you thinking when you got this room?"

"Hey, in my defense, I didn't book the room, my boss did. You know the one I wanted to punch in the face when I found out he made Glenn do that on Monday," he told her with his hands up in defense. Yumi looked at him for a second.

"Well, I don't mind sleeping on the couch," she stated, while Phil jumped up.

"No wife of mine will be sleeping on any couch."

"Oh so yo will be sleeping on the couch then, that is sweet of you." Phil looked at her in surprise.

"No I have to wrestle tomorrow and I can't sleep on something that will give me a bad back. Look we can share a bed."

"Philip, this isn't moving slow…"

"Hey it isn't like we share a bed before"

"That was different, Philip. We were actually a couple then and I was madly in love with you."

"Oh you were madly in love with me," Phil teased her, while Yumi crossed her arms; "I know that you still have feelings for me, Yumi. You wouldn't have given me another chance now would you?"

"Philip, you were sitting on a ledge, six stories up with the police ready to arrest you," argued Yumi. He looked at her with a smirk.

"But that shows you still have feelings for me." Yumi sighed and placed a hand on her head. She was starting to get a headache for this talk.

"Philip, I did agree to give our relationship another shot, but you are making this so difficult."

"Sweetie, you know that I'm a difficult man."

"I know and I do have some words in mind, but I'm keeping myself from saying those," she admitted to him. Phil went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"That is what I love about you," he told her, placing a kiss on her forehead. Yumi was going to say something to him, when the door knocked.

"Save by the door," she mumbled to herself, getting away from Phil, as he went to the door. He opened it to reveal Stephen and Kofi. Phil was about to close the door on them, but Stephen pushed the door hard, trapping Phil and having the door hit Phil hard. Stephen hustled in the room before anything else could happen.

"Yumi," greeted Stephen to his friend, while Kofi checked on Phil. "That brute of a husband didn't do anything to you."

"You know that I can handle myself, Stephen," Yumi told her friend, giving him a hug. Phil and Kofi walked to them, with Phil having a bump on his forehead.

"Hello to you too Stephen," said Phil. Yumi saw the bump on his head and gasped.

"Let me get some ices." She hurried herself out of the room, grabbing the ice bucket on the way to get some ice.

"I still don't understand how she can still care for you after what you have put her through," Stephen told Phil.

"What can I say, I'm just the best," Phil answered with a smile on his face. Yumi entered the room with the ice bucket and put some ices in a bag. She tied it off and looked over to Phil.

"Philip," she called to him. He turned with a smirk on his face, only to get a bag of ices toss at his face. "Place it on your head for a few minutes, before you keep that knot on your head for dinner." Kofi and Stephen laughed at their friend's misfortune. Phil placed the bag on his knot, giving a cheesy smile.

"Love you too Yumi." Stephen looked to see the bags on the table and turned to Yumi.

"You had to hit the mall didn't you?" asked Stephen. Yumi had her cute smile on her face.

"You know that I love to shop, Stephen. Don't worry I didn't torture Phillip in going with me. I went with Brie and Nicole to the mall. I have to say those girls know how to shop like me, yet I still beat them by two bags."

"I will thank God that that. Last time I went with Yumi shopping, it was hell." Yumi put a pout look on her face. Phil looked over at her. "But you know I would have gone because I love you."

"You are a bad suck up," Kofi told his best friend.

"Shut up, Kofi. You need to go on a shopping trip with her and see how you like it," said Phil.

"I will agree with Phil on that, bud. Besides Yumi being smart in medical terms and healing, shopping should be a sport for her. She would place first in all events from clothes to shoes," agreed Stephen. Yumi crossed her arms and turned away.

"You two are cruel. Maybe I should spend the night in Jonathan's room, since I feel unwanted here," Yumi threatened out to them. Phil had a dark look on his face when she mentioned his name.

"Don't even think about it."

"Jonathan?" asked Stephen and Kofi at the same time, thinking who Jonathan is.

"Cena, Yumi actually knew him since she was in high school," he told them with some venom in his tone. Yumi turned her head to see that she struck a nerve. She didn't bother to say anything else, as she got her travel bag and her shopping bags in hands. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Well, this is going better than I except," said Stephen, as Phil shook his head.

"You aren't helping me here."

* * *

Later that evening, Phil was dressed up in a suit, as he was having trouble putting on his bowtie. He was grateful that the knot on his forehead went down, thanks to Yumi's thinking of ice to the knot. Yumi had been in the bathroom for over two hours and he really need to go. He tried to get in, but Yumi was smart in locking the door. He gave up with his bowtie and went to the bathroom door. Phil knocked on the door to get her attention.

"Yumi, you know that I have to use the bathroom sometimes too," he said through the door. Silent for a few minutes and then the door opened up. Yumi was dressed up and Phil's jaw dropped at the sight of his wife.

Yumi was dressed in an elegant black party dress, which fit her body well. It went down up to her mid thighs, showing off her slender legs. She had a metallic waist design, creating a beautiful style. One of her shoulders was a sheer sleeve, while the other didn't have a sleeve at all. Yumi had her hair down with wavy curls. She had her golden heels that she brought earlier today on, while she was putting on her gold hoop earrings. She was jaw dropping gorgeous and her husband is proving that fact.

"I do apologize, I forgot that you have a bladder like an elder at times," answered Yumi, finish putting on her earrings. She looked at Phil, who hasn't move since she opened the door. "Philip?" Yumi waved a hand in front of his face, but he didn't blink. Yumi shook her head and smiled at him. She took one of her hands and pick up Phil's jaw and closed his mouth. He finally snapped out of his state and looked at her.

"Yumi, you look stunning," he exclaimed to her, as she smiled.

"You know that I love to look my best to impress," she answered him. She noticed that his bowtie wasn't done, as she walked in front of him. She got his tie and started to work on it. "Honestly, you still can't tie one. I wonder how you did this on our wedding day."

"Brought a clip-on and I forgot to put in in my bag before we left on this trip," he admitted. Yumi shook her head and finished making his bowtie.

"There, now you will look decent at dinner tonight," she teased him, while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can we forget dinner and skip to dessert?" he asked her, looking down at his beautiful wife. Yumi pushed him back lightly and shook her head.

"Slow, do you need me to read you the definition of slow?" He was really starting to hate the meaning of the word slow. At this rate, their relationship will be healed in the year 2031.

"I know what the meaning of the word slow, but your slow is different from my slow." Yumi flicked him on the forehead and walked out of the bathroom doorway.

"You better hurry; we don't want to be late for dinner, Philip. Though, I can imagine we will be late, since you are late for everything which included the day we say I do."

"Ouch, you were late for your own wedding and you can't live it down," he told her, walking in the bathroom.

"I wish I was late for the wedding, but darn my on time personality," she mumbled to herself, getting her gold purse that match her heels. "Now Yumi, you are a woman of your word to give him another chance. Just try your best without losing your temper. It is just the weekend: we must have change a lot in two years. I mean that I know I am not the same girl that is still waiting for my husband to come home with tulips and chocolates. Wait I was for the first few months, but I finally got some sense into me." Yumi checked herself in the mirror to make sure that she looked good. She really didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Phil's co-workers. "I can do this, if I can be a trainer on a professional football team and handle those rude and self-center coaches, the players were sweet thought, but still, I can handle a night with Philip. What the worst can happen?" Phil came out of the bathroom, trying to tie his bowtie again.

"Yumi, it came undone when I was closing the door and I didn't mean for it to be catch between the doors," he whined, trying his best to fix his tie. Yumi looked at him and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm doomed."

* * *

"Philip, can we please slow down?" asked Yumi, trying to keep up with Phil's long steps, as they walked to the banquet hall. He was pulling on her hand to hurry up the hallway, but she kept stumbling from the speed he was going. She knows how to run in heels, but in her own pace. She doesn't like it when someone else has control.

"I thought we were going slowly in the relationship, Yumi. How much slower do you want me to go, the speed of a snail?"

"I meant your walking speed, Philip. You will be paying for a new pair of heels, if I break them right now." He slowed down finally, almost having Yumi bumped into him. "Thank you," she told him, giving him an evil look.

"Sorry, I was trying not to be late." Yumi count to ten in her head and let out a deep breath. They got to the door and Phil looked over to Yumi.

"Remember…"

"I know, Philip, just no funny business and we will be fine, unless you want to taste my hand to your cheek again like you did at the restaurant?" He shook his head for his answer and she mumbled to herself. "I should have gone to Julliard for acting instead of double majoring at a local university."

"Then I would have never met you if you went there," he whispered to her, giving her a light kiss on her cheek.

"I wonder if that would have been a good thing for me, oh it might be, because I would not have been in this mess with you."

"Yumi, you know that you don't mean that. Now big smile and give everyone that cute look that you can freeze a room with." He pinched her cheek, as she swatted his hand away.

"Let's get this over with; you know that I hate stretching the truth about anything."

"You can say it, lying."

"I prefer stretching the truth; unless you want to see what a heel feels up that your cute little tush."

"Aw I knew that you love my ass and…wait, no heel is going up there." Yumi held back a giggle and linked her arm with his.

"Just move it." Phil opened the door and they both enter the banquet hall.

* * *

"Do you think that girl with Phil was just a decoy?" asked Barbie to Brie. They were at the punch bowl, talking.

"I don't think so, I mean Nicole and I went shopping with her. She was polite, well-mannered, and answered all our questions about her relationship with Phil without any problems. I believe she is a perfect match for Phil. I never have seen him so human before," answered Brie.

"Well I can't imagine him with a girl like her. I would think he would choose someone like Amy." Brie was going to answered her, as Phil and Yumi entered the room.

"Oh my gosh, they are so cute together," gushed Brie, while Barbie turned to see the couple. She was in shock to see Phil smiling down at his so-called wife. His wife leaned over to him to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Her outfit is smoking hot; I really need to shop with her more often." Barbie didn't say a word, as she took a drink. She was not convinced with the couple that just entered the room.

"Yumi," called out Nicole, walking over to the couple with Nic Nemeth. "I think I want you to be my fashion advisor. You can dress for success in anything. Now if you can work a miracle on Phil here." Phil just gave a dry laugh, as Yumi answered her.

"Thank you Nicole. I'm doing the best I can in his fashion department, but I still have to let him have some of his individuality come out. I don't want my Philip to be a clone of those male models on the ads."

"Hey she hasn't thrown any of my clothes out so I'm saying that I'm making progress," answered Phil with a shrug.

"Where in the world have you been hiding her, Phil?" asked Nic, looking at Yumi.

"She has been working on getting her degrees and getting into medical school. I really didn't want to pull her away from her studies."

"Awe you are too sweet, Philip," Yumi told him, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "That is true," she turned her attention back to Nic and Nicole, "I have been working hard. It is tough to come out to support my husband when I was doing interims at the local hospital and with the Chicago Bears."

"You worked with the Chicago Bears?" exclaimed Nic.

"Yes, I was one of the trainers during their season. Sadly I did not get to travel with the team during their away games as I was just a student."

"That has to be amazing; I bet Phil met the team when you were there." Yumi was going to say no, but Phil cut her off.

"Oh yeah, she surprise me with a tour of the locker room and I got to meet some of the members. I felt like a kid in a candy store. She is truly the best wife I ever had, which she has been the only one that I have married."

"Smooth saves there," Nic told him, as Yumi just giggled.

"He is such a joker and that is one of the reason I do care for him." Phil looked down at her with his smirk.

"Hey don't make me take you back to the room now for some alone time," he teased her, giving her a kiss on the lips. Nicole giggled at the lovey couple in front of him.

"You two are so adorable. You better keep a hold of Yumi, Phil. You might never find another like her." Phil broke the kiss and looked at Yumi.

"Oh you know that I'm not letting her go. Now if you excuse us, we better get to our table, before the boss start raising hell about his champion being a loner of the activity or something along the line." Yumi waved to Nic and Nicole and walked with Phil to their table.

"You are trying to overdo everything," she whispered to him, as he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm trying to make this look believable that we been together for two years not just a few weeks," he answered back.

"Technically, it only been a few days," she corrected him.

"I was counting us being together a few weeks, as a married couple as well." They got to the table and Phil help Yumi into her seat.

"Thank you Philip," she told him with a smile, as he sat next to her. Joining them at their table was Bryan Danielson and his date, Brie.

"Wait, didn't we just talk with you?" asked Phil, looking at Brie.

"Philip, that is quite rude," scolded Yumi, looking at him and back at Brie. "I do apologize for my husband's behavior. Sometimes he loves to joke around too much, Brie." Brie's eyes lit up, as Yumi knew which twins was which.

"You are one smart cookie, Yumi. I believe you are one of the first people that I know that didn't get Nicole and I confused with each other, unlike your husband there." Phil shrugged his shoulders and took a hold of Yumi's hand.

"I am sorry Brie, but you two look like. I mean I been working with you for I can't remember how long and still cannot tell which twin is who. Yet my wife here only met you two a few hours ago and can you and your sister apart."

"I pay attention to details, Philip," answered Yumi. Bryan was still trying to piece together Yumi and Phil being together.

"Phil, how much did you bribe her to act like your wife? I have known you for a long time and you never told me about her," Bryan told his friend. Brie smacked Bryan in the arm for being rude.

"Bryan! How can you say something like that?" Yumi and Phil try not to laugh at the couple in front of him.

"Hey, this is just the first time for me seeing that Phil actually settle down and has a wife," Bryan defend his action. "I didn't mean it to sound rude."

"It's quite all right, Brie. We do get this a lot," Yumi told her, trying to save Bryan from getting hit again.

"Come on, Yumi. I really like to see someone getting in trouble with their date," Phil told his wife. Yumi removed her hand from his and smack him on the arm.

"Want me to repeat Brie's action on you again?" she asked her husband, giving him a smirk.

"Sorry," he answered quietly, with his head down.

"Wow, never seen Phil like this before. You need to travel with him all the time," answered Bryan, receiving another hit from Brie.

"You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut." Yumi cleared her throat, getting the attention back to her.

"To answer your question, Bryan, we like to keep our personal life separate from Philip's work. He is a little nervous that if his fans knew that he has a wife, that I would be surrounded by his fans to get his autograph or worst, being threatened." Phil looked around to Yumi and took her hand again.

"Now that is true, Sweetie. I don't want her, watching her back all the time. She is busy enough with school and graduation right now to have my fans on her tail." He gave her hand a smile kiss and she smiled.

"I do thank you, Philip for that. School is a challenge for me, as finals are coming up." Bryan and Phil talked for a few minutes to each other, while Brie and Yumi had some small talks about fashion. John Laurinaitis took the podium in front of the room, while everyone got quiet

"I do thank everyone on the active roster to join us on our quarterly event." He looked over to see Phil there with Yumi. "I see our WWE champion has finally grace us with his presence to one of these events." Phil just rolled his eyes and answered him.

"Sorry that I'm busy with my personal life, Johnny." Yumi elbowed him in the side to be nice. "My wife here is busy and I don't attend these events alone. I rather have her with me at my side." He gave her a lovely look, as Yumi smile.

"Don't be rude to your boss, Philip."

"Can't help it, when he singled me out in front of everyone, you know that I hate that." John coughed to get their attention.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Brooks for this." Yumi gave him a nod, as he continued to speak. She felt her phone vibe in her purse and she went in her purse to pull it out. It was a text from Stephen, as she read it.

_"Do you need to rough up that husband of yours after this? I still need my work-out."_ Yumi held back her giggle and text Stephen back quickly.

_"I think I can manage him for now. Thanks for the offer."_ She placed her phone back in her purse, while Phil looked at her.

"Who was that?" he asked her, stroking her hand.

"None of your business," she replied, listening to John talk.

"Was it Cena?"

"No, he doesn't have my number."

"Then who was it?"

"Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm just curious."

"Who do you think it could be?"

"I don't know, your other boyfriend," he teased her.

"You are close in getting that heel up your butt."

* * *

"Everyone is hogging my wife," complained Phil to Kofi, as many of the Divas were sitting with Yumi, talking and giggling. Phil left for a few minutes to speak with Kofi and turned to see half of the Divas at his table, talking to her.

"She fits in perfectly with this crowd. You will get her back later," Kofi told his friend, while Phil was drinking a Pepsi.

"Still I don't like it one bit. They are trying to get secrets out of Yumi so they can blackmail me later."

"I don't think Yumi is like that to let everyone know about your deepest darkest secrets."

"Oh she won't let it out; I believe they will force it out." Yumi excused herself from the girls and walked over to Phil and Kofi.

"Philip, are you going to join me back at the table?" she asked him.

"When all the girls decided that they remember where their own tables are then I will." Yumi thought for a few second and moved herself to Phil's lap.

"Well if you aren't going to join me then I will join you two." Phil actually had a smile on his face and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And you say that I'm overdoing this," he whispered to her.

"I'm just acting a lovely wife, Philip. Besides, the girls were trying to get some information out of me about you. I believe they wanted to try to blackmail you later when I go back home."

"I told you," he pointed to Kofi.

"So I told them that you sleep with your stuff dog every night that you had since you were a kid." Phil looked at her in surprise, as she giggled. "I'm just kidding, yet Kofi knows now." Kofi was laughing so hard at her statement, while Phil kicked him hard under the table.

"I don't sleep with a stuff animal. It just sits on my shelf," he mumbled, looking over at Yumi, who had a smile on her face. "You were never allowed to speak about that."

"Oops!" she said, covering her mouth with her hand. "I do apologize for that Philip. I really didn't mean let out that secret." She gave him her famous cute face. He could not stay mad at her with that face of hers. He always falls for that face, as he pulled her in a hug.

"Just don't tell anyone else about this and we will be fine."

"You didn't have to kick me that hard," complained Kofi, holding his leg. "And you are a sucker."

"Whatever you say man, all I know is that she is going home with me."

"Technically I will be going to my own home and you will be still on the road."

"Do you have to spoil my fun?" Yumi shrugged and got off his lap. He attempted to keep her there, but she stepped on his foot hard with her heel. He did his best to hide the pain, while Yumi pretend that she didn't do anything to him.

"It has been a nice dinner, but I am getting a bit tired," she told Phil, "Do you think it is all right for me to go back to the hotel room?" Yumi was tired and she is exhausted mingling with most of his co-workers. Phil stood up and took her hand.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired myself, so we can go back to the room."

"You can stay if you want to. I really don't want to be a burden."

"No, I'm fine and besides I don't need the rest of the girls crowding me, asking me a million questions about you," he told her. She just nodded at him, as she was not in the mood to argue with him. They waved bye to Kofi and started to head to their room. They were almost to the door, when Barbie got in front of them with a smile on her face.

"Hey Phil, you leaving so soon?" asked Barbie, looking at Phil. She was completely ignoring that Yumi was there. She noticed what Barbie was trying to do, but kept silent and watched her.

"Yeah, the wife and I are pretty beat, so we are going to retire and spend some quality time with each other," answered Phil, trying to tell Barbie to take a hike in the nicest way as he could.

"But you are going to miss the fun. Some of us are going out to the club after this. We thought that you would like to join us?"

"I'm not in a clubby mood. I just want to cuddle with my wife tonight, since I'm always on the road." Barbie looked at him and wiped the smile off her face.

"Listen, I know that you are just using this bimbo just to keep the ladies away. You can drop the act." Yumi just looked at her for calling her a name. Yumi raise an eyebrow at her, but still didn't say a word. Phil, on the other hand, was ready to blow his top off.

"What did you call me wife?" he said, trying to keep his anger under control.

"I don't see why you are keeping this act." She looked over to Yumi, who was just standing there quietly. "I don't see her getting upset."

"That is because she has patience and you are running mine really thin, Barbie."

"Then how come we never heard about your wife until recently? You never bring her around to any events, like this before. I don't see why you are starting now. I thought we had something."

"We did one storyline and you think that it is real? Geez, get off your soapbox and just leave it alone. We never had anything to begin with." The two kept arguing, while Yumi just watched them. She was just shaking her head about their little fight.

"Excuse me," called out Yumi, while the two stopped and looked at her, "Are you done interrogating my husband? We just want to retire for the night." Barbie just laughed at her and looked back at Phil.

"She is a good actress; I bet she is getting good money for this. Well keep playing, sooner or later, you are going to make a mistake and I will make sure that you are exposed." Barbie slowly walk by Yumi and whispered something that Yumi could hear.

"Slut." Yumi didn't take that kindly, as she slowly stuck out her foot in front of Barbie. Barbie tripped on her foot, sending her flying into the punch bowl table. Barbie grabbed the table cloth to help her fall, but the punch bowl came down onto her, slipping all its content on her. Everyone stopped to see Barbie on the ground with the bowl on her head. She was covered in red punch. Everyone was trying not to laugh or was already laughing. Phil looked at his wife, who looked in surprise, covering her mouth with her hand. He noticed Yumi moving her foot back in place so nobody will guess that she tripped Barbie, while he had a huge smile on his face. Eve was trying to help Barbie, while Phil just laughed.

"Let's get out of here, this event just went south," Phil told Yumi, as she nodded at him. He took her hand and they exited out of the room. They head to the elevator and got on to head to their floor.

"I would never imagine you causing drama," he told her, while she leaned against the elevator wall, looking down.

"I did not intend to embarrass her, yet she didn't have to call me a slut," answered Yumi. Phil's eyes lit up with fire while Yumi confessed what just happen.

"How dare that bitch…" he started cussing out his co-worker for disrespecting his wife, as Yumi looked up at him.

"Philip please, that is enough." Yumi wrapped her arms around herself. "Why would someone call me that?" Phil looked at her and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and stared at her.

"Don't listen to her; she is just jealous that she can't have me. You aren't anything close to that word," he told her, comforting her. Clearing Yumi was upset about being call a slut, when clearly she is not. "Yumi look at me." Yumi slowly moved her head up to look at him. She was trying to keep her emotion in check, as he kissed her forehead. "She is nothing but a cold-hearted, self-center, walking STD whore. She would never be on the same level as you, Yumi. You are just the most amazing, selfless, kind-hearted woman that anyone would be blessed to know you. I have to be the luckiest man in the world to even be in your life." Yumi gave him a weak smile, as he shook his head. "That is not the smile that I know, you can do better than that or do I have to get dangerous?" He started to tickle her, as she laughed. He stopped and Yumi gave him a true smile. "Now that is the smile I know."

"Thanks Philip." He leaned over to her and gave her a kiss. She froze up for a second, but then she relaxed and started to kiss him back. Yumi wrapped her arms around his neck, while he pulled her close to his body. The kiss last for about fifteen seconds, as they broke apart.

"Sorry, that was too fast," he apologized to her. Yumi just shook her head and rest her head on his chest.

"I will let that slide this time." She closed her eyes, as she was slowly starting to trust Phil again.

* * *

_**Preview of the Next Chapter**_

_**"Philip!" she called out to him, while he didn't response to her. She noticed that his nose was bleeding, as she gave out a laugh. "And I thought it only happened in Japanese animes," she mumbled to herself.**_

* * *

_**A.N: Don't forget to style the hair, shine your belt, and drink Pepsi! and don't forget to review...please.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: Yay for updates! I got a chance to do so._**

**_I did not own any characters or WWE...wish I could have own a few, but I guess my things will have to do the trick._**

**_Read and Review! Please with a cherry on top!_**

* * *

**The Mistake is Me  
Chapter 7**

Jessie J's voice blasted in the quiet hotel room of Phil and Yumi. Phil's tattoo hand shot up from the bed, searching on the end table for the alarm clock. He slammed his hand on the clock with full force, turning off the alarm. He slowly sat up from the bed, rubbing his head. He looked to his right to see that it was just an empty spot. He looked around the room to see where Yumi was. He found a patch of dark brown hair on the couch, while he got up and walked over to her. She was passed out on the couch, sleeping like an angel. He knew that they were sharing a bed last night. Phil gently shook her on the shoulder, trying to wake her up.

"Yumi," he said to her, "It's time to get up and why are you on the couch?" Yumi opened her eyes slowly, looking up at Phil. She had earphones on, while she slowly sat up from the couch. Phil noticed her eyes were red, as she let out a yawn.

"Morning already," she asked, giving out another yawn. She took the earphones off and looked over to Phil.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch? I thought that we were going to be adults to share a bed without making any moves." Yumi gave him a look and yawned.

"About an hour after we went to bed, as I was greeted by your hand to the face and your foot to my ribs. I don't know how that happened, but I do have the foot mark to prove it," answered Yumi. "Plus you snore loud and I do mean loud. I use to handle it when you did snore, but I could have sworn the other side of the world could hear you."

"I do not snore," he said to her, crossing his arms, "And I do not move in my sleep." Yumi stood up and lift her shirt up on the left side to show an imprint of a foot.

"I'm flexible, Philip, but I'm not that flexible to kick myself in the rib cage. I couldn't handle sleeping with only having three inches of the bed, so I got up and moved to the couch. I have to say the couch is comfy." Phil traced his finger on her side where his footprint was and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, I get my job makes me do strange things," he admitted. Yumi felt shivers down her body, when he touched her. She hurried to pull her shirt down and looked at him.

"Well, it is in the past and I'm not injury." Phil thought for a second and got a hold her arm.

"Come on, get some more sleep. I am going to head down to the gym for about two hours," he told her, gently gliding her to the bed. Yumi didn't argue with him, as she was too tired to do so. Once she saw the bed in her sight, she fell on the bed with ease. She cuddling into the pillow and sighed in happiness.

"Geez if I was on that bed would you do that same thing?" he teased her, moving some of her hair out of her face. He didn't get an answer, as he took a closer look to see Yumi already fell asleep. He gave a soft smile and kissed her on the cheek. "One step at a time, we will make it through this." He picked up his gym bag and grabbed the hotel key and left the room to have his daily work-out.

* * *

"So Phil, where is that wife of yours?" asked Bryan, joining Phil at the weights.

"I let her sleep in today. I kept her up with my snoring. I guess I pick up the habit of snoring I supposed," he admitted to Bryan. Bryan shook his hand at his friend.

"My friend, you always snore and loud. You haven't been home in a while and she isn't used to hear you snore like a bear," he joked. Phil snorted and threw his used towel at him.

"You are a riot you know." Bryan just shrugged his shoulders, as the twins came up to them.

"Hey guys," they spoke at the same time. Phil looked at them to see that they are dressed the same and he had to think for a second.

"Nikki, Brie," he said pointing to Nikki on the left and Brie on the right.

"Wrong, honestly you need to have Yumi teach you how to tell twins apart or something, because frankly you suck," Brie answered him, who was on the left.

"Why did you two have to be twins? Couldn't your mom hold you one you in for like a year or something?"

"I don't know how your wife deals with your humor," Nikki spoke up.

"She loves me and I love her that is how. She knows humor when she sees it." He picked up his gym bag and Bryan tossed his towel back. "Now will you excuse me, I have to get back to my wife, before she thinks that I left her or something along those lines. I really want her to see me when she wakes up. It will brighten her day." He walked out of the gym and back to his hotel room. He opened the door and dropped his bag on the ground.

"Honey I'm home," he called out to her, but didn't get an answer. He went towards the bed to see that she wasn't laying there. He scratched his head for a second, wandering where his wife vanished too. "Maybe she went to get breakfast downstairs. I would get in the shower so I don't smell like a dead skunk." He opened the bathroom door and started to walk in, when Yumi was getting out of the shower. He stopped moving to see Yumi in her birthday suit. She looked up to see Phil staring at her. Yumi's face turned red as a tomato, while she let out a scream. She grabbed a towel to cover herself, but Phil didn't move an inch from the door.

"Philip, there is a new invention call knocking," Yumi told him, wrapping the towel around her slender body to covered her nakedness. Phil finally fell back from where he was standing, passed out to see her naked. She ran over to him and kneeled down.

"Philip!" she called out to him, while he didn't response to her. She noticed that his nose was bleeding, as she gave out a laugh. "And I thought it only happened in Japanese animes," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

A splash of cold ice water hit Phil in the face, as he shot up from where he was laying.

"We are going overboard, save the women and children!" he yelled out. He looked around to see that he was on the bed now. "Wait wasn't I in the bathroom?" He felt something in his nose, as he putted a hand there to feel paper there. "And why do I have paper up my nose?"

"You had a nose bleed, you blunting idiot," Yumi told him, crossing her arms over her chest. She was dressed in a nice pink blouse and black ruffle skirt. She had the ice bucket in her hand, staring down at her. "How dare you invade my privacy, Philip?" He just gave her a shrug and shook off some of the water out of his head.

"You should have locked the door, Yumi, but I'm thankful that you didn't. I haven't seen that body for a long time and I remembered every inch of that too." Yumi was furious at him, as she took a step towards him and jammed the bucket on his head.

"You are quite impossible to deal with Philip Brooks!" Yumi got her purse and her hotel key.

"It is not like I haven't seen you nude before Yumi," he groaned, trying to get the bucket off his head, but she jammed it well. "A little help here, your husband is requesting his wife for assistance."

"You are a big boy, Philip, figure it out. I will be downstairs to get breakfast. If you aren't down there in twenty minutes, I will ask Stephen to let me ride with him to the arena." With that statement, she turned on high light pink heels and left the hotel room. Phil finally got the bucket off and sighed to himself.

"Any normal guy would react to her body and thank god that nobody but me has seen it," he mumbled to himself, getting off the bed. "I need a cold shower and fast."

* * *

Yumi was downstairs in the hotel's diner room, getting some breakfast in her stomach. She still was a bit rough up from this morning bathroom incident. She wasn't really mad at Phil, but more embarrass that he did walk in. Yet he was right that he hasn't seen her naked before. It wasn't just right for him to just walk in, yet she should have locked the door.

"Maybe I should go and apology to him," she mumbled to herself, drinking some green tea.

"Now what did you do that would make you want to apology to him," said Stephen, joining her at the table. Yumi put her cup down and sighed.

"I yelled at him this morning and slammed an ice bucket on his head," she told him, as Stephen just laughed.

"Then he had to do something stupid to get that treatment." He picked up his eggs with his fork, as Yumi finished.

"He walked in on me when I was getting out of the shower and well, you get the picture." Stephen stared at her in disbelief, still having his eggs in mid-air. "Stephen?"

"I'm going to murder that fella, slowly," he replied, stuffing his mouth with eggs.

"Stephen, you will not do any such things. I handle it perfectly thank you." John joined them at the table with a smile on his face.

"You miss a good time at dinner," he stated, as Yumi and Stephen looked at him.

"I do apologize that we did left early. I never get to spend time with my husband, since he is always on the road."

"It's all right; you just miss Barbie throwing the biggest fit in history. It took ten minutes to calm her down."

"Just because she didn't know how to walk on her own heels," Stephen said. "She claims that she can and believes someone is trying to embarrassed her, though she did a good job on her own."

"I do feel bad for her, yet what is in the past can't be change," Yumi told them, while finish her tea. She felt an arm around her neck, as she looked up to see Phil giving her a smile. "It's about time you got down here."

"Yeah took your precious time did you fella," added Stephen, eying Phil really closely. Phil noticed Stephen's look and just smirked.

"Sorry I didn't want to smell like a dead skunk when I got down here." He gave Yumi a kiss on the cheek and took his seat next to her. He was going for the bacon on her plate, as she slapped his hand away from it.

"You have legs to go and make your own plate," she told him, taking her bacon.

"But I'm not that hungry, I just want…" he began, as she gave him a look.

"Philip, how many times did I tell you that breakfast is important to have?" He shrugged at her, eying her bacon. "Philip?" He looked at Yumi, knowing that she is waiting for an answer.

"Too many to count, but I…" Yumi pointed to the breakfast bar, without leaving her eyes from him.

"Must I repeat myself, Philip? Either you march your butt there to get something to eat or so help me that you will be getting my wrath later. You take your pick," she ordered him. Phil was going to say something, but he knew that he was not going to win the battle with her.

"All right, I will get something." He got up and slowly walked to the bar. He did stop and looked at Yumi. "Will a bottle of water…"

"Philip Jack…" She gave him the death look, as he hurried himself to the bar. Stephen and John were laughing so hard at Yumi and Phil.

"Oh god, that was so funny, I think my stomach is about to burst," laughed John, holding his stomach.

"But it is true; Phil doesn't eat breakfast most of the time."

"'Well with me, he has to no matter what he feels like," Yumi told them, finishing her bacon. Phil came back to the table with some food on his plate, well actually three pieces of bacon, a piece of toast, and an apple.

"That is breakfast?" asked John, "It looks like a snack."

"This is the best I can get him to eat in the morning, so that is really is breakfast for him," Yumi told John, cleaning her hand with a napkin.

"I still…" Phil began, while Yumi just turned to him with a smile.

"Philip, if you keep fighting with me about breakfast, I will see to it that you will be sleeping on the floor," she threatened him with a cute smile. Phil knows that she is serious, as he didn't argue and just ate his meal. Yumi's phone went off, as she looked at the number. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" She got up and went out of the diner room to the lobby. She didn't know the number, but still answered her phone.

"This is Yumi."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the boys were finished with their meal and still are wondering why Yumi hasn't joined them. Phil stood up and looked at his friends.

"I better go and hunt down my wife now. I know that she didn't go shopping without her bag," he said, picking up her purse, which was heavy. "Geez, what does she have in there?"

"Nothing asked a woman about her purse, especially Yumi. She did hit me once with her purse and nearly knocked me out," John told him.

"Agree," answered Stephen. Phil went to the lobby to see Yumi sitting on a chair with her hands over her face. He walked over to her, holding her purse.

"Sweetie, we have to go to the arena." Yumi looked up to him with red eyes. He noticed her look and kneel down in front of her. "Yumi what is the matter, did Barbie try something on you." She shook her head no and sighed.

"I didn't get in," she told him, trying to keep her emotions in check. Phil was about to ask her, but he already know what she was talking about. He pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"They are fools to not take you. They are missing out on a talent woman. You can always try again to get in," he suggested to her. Yumi shook her head in response.

"I will be back on the waiting list again and it's a long wait to move up. I should see if I can apply to the Chicago Bears again. They didn't want to let me go during my internship." Phil got an idea and let go of Yumi. She looked at him in confusion, as he had a smile on his face. "Okay what is with that scary face?"

"I just got an idea."

"This can't be good."

* * *

"I see that you are really qualified, Mrs. Brooks," said Vince McMahon to Yumi. She was sitting in his office, getting an interview with the head of the business for a sport trainer since they happen to be short staff. "Work with the Chicago Bears and you got to work with the Chicago Cubs as well."

"It was really for a short time honestly," she explained. "I worked with them until the Chicago Bears started their training camp."

"Still everyone that work with you said that it has been a pleasure for them to get to know you and your work to keep the athletes safe and have they recovered at great speed is amazing. That would help us a lot, as many of our stars does get injury and need a trainer that would be tough on them."

"If I can handle football players three times my size and I can handle anything." Vince looked at her résumé again, while Yumi sat patience for his response.

"Well Mrs. Brooks, I want you to join our sport trainer staff and you will make a fine additional to our team. I know that you are finished up school, so I will let you begin officially once you graduated, but I do want to see how you work tonight if that is all right?"

"Oh that is fine with me. I'm just so honor to be able to use my diploma for something." Vince got up and went over to Yumi, as she stood up as well. They shook hands to seal the deal, as Vince showed her to the door. He opened the door to see Phil, Stephen, Kofi, and John against the door, trying to listen in. Yumi let back a giggle to see the four men falling into the room. Vince just sighed and looked over to Yumi. "Your husband and his friends can show you to the trainer's room, if that doesn't bother them." They looked down at the men, who struggle to get back to their feet.

"It's no big deal, Vince. We can show our new trainer to the room," said Phil, finally getting back to his feet. "Now my wife will be traveling with us all the time."

"Not until I graduate, then I will Philip." John, Stephen, and Kofi got up and Phil pulled Yumi into a hug.

"Still you will get to see the world with your favorite man in the world."

"Really is Channing here?" she joked, as he gave her a sour face.

"You are banned from watching Magic Mike."

"Too bad Muriel and I already saw it." Phil just shook his head and pulled away from the hug.

"Well I might have to…"

"Please Philip, I was joking. I really can't imagine my husband doing some of the moves they did. It would be really awkward and just plain strange. Now let me see this training room."

* * *

Yumi got to the training room and she got herself busy. Everyone was impressed how fast she learned the ropes from the head trainer.

"Now really, you aren't going to win against me, PJ," Yumi spoke to him, giving him a stern look. PJ was being stubborn in getting his knee wrapped.

"Really I'm fine, my knee is healing well," he tried to explained to Yumi. She looked at her chart and gave him a frown.

"As long as you are on this list, PJ you will still need to some and get your knee wrapped. The only way you don't have to until the doctor say that you are clear. Now that is settled, hop on the table and let's get it over with." PJ sighed and did what he was told. Yumi walked over to him and got working on his knee.

"Just don't make it too tight," he requested, as she nodded to him. Within a few minutes, PJ was wrapped and he was amazed that he could move it freely. "I have to admit that it is wrapped pretty well, in fact it isn't tight or loose like some of the trainers here do."

"I do listen to you and try my best to make sure that you feel comfortable. We can't have you injury yourself again if it is not properly wrapped," Yumi replied, setting the tape on the table. PJ jumped off the table and walked on it a bit.

"And it doesn't pinch as well, you are good."

"Just a lot of practice, I have to thank my internships." Stephen came in and took the table where PJ was sitting.

"She had practice on me, when I am visiting Muriel. She wrapped me once like a mummy to pass her test. It wasn't fun, but at least she made it easy for me to get all that tape off, isn't that right lass?"

"You were lucky that I didn't tape your mouth that time, because you were complaining about everything," Yumi spoke, getting the pre-wrap in her hand. "Now get your boots off." He just chuckled at her and did what she asked.

"PJ, you learn not to fight with this woman. I tried it once and she has claws hidden." Yumi slapped the bottom of his foot to be quiet and she began her work.

"Where is that husband of mine? He knows that he needs his elbow wrapped," Yumi spoke up, starting to wrap Stephen's ankle.

"He usually does it on his own," replied PJ, giving them a wave. "I'm off; I have my match at the start of the show." He left the room, unknowing what he just cause in Yumi.

"He does now? Well he isn't allowed anymore." Yumi continued to work on Stephen, as Phil came in the room all taped up. Before he could get a word out, Yumi started on him.

"Get your butt on that table and stay there. You better remove that tape from your elbow, as I can properly wrap it and don't try to weasel your way out of it, Philip Jack," she spoke to him, without turning her attention to him. Phil had his hands up in defense, while Stephen just looked at him.

"Just do what she asks my ankle is in her custody right now." Yumi slapped Stephen's foot again.

"Quit tighten up your foot." Clearly she was not a happy camper, as Phil just sat down on the table. He didn't remove his tape, as Yumi finished up with Stephen. She turned over to Phil, who had his famous smirk on his face. "What did I ask you to do?"

"I don't see what is wrong with my taping." Yumi walked over to him and examined the taping. She gave him a cute smile and pulled on the tape that was on his skin, ripping it off quickly. Phil grabbed his elbow, trying to hold back a yell.

"You didn't pre-wrap your elbow. The tape is supposed to stick on the pre-wrap, not your skin, so it doesn't do something like that Philip." She held it up to find some of his arm hair on it. "I really didn't think you still have hair, considered you are covered with ink."

"They do grow back slowly. Who need a waxing if I got you?" Yumi grabbed his elbow, as he was trying to get away.

"Philip Jack Brooks, quit being a baby and let me just wrap it properly."

"Yumi Ami Brooks, I am not acting like a baby and it is fine."

"Are you really going to argue with me about this? I should have…."

"Should of, could of, would of, but you didn't. I help you get a full-time job here, so you…"

"I should be doing my job, yet you are being impossible right now."

"I'm being impossible," he exclaimed, while Yumi was really running low of patience with him.

"You know, your chance is up. I don't see…" she turned to see John Laurinaitis coming into the room.

"I see that Vince hired you as a new trainer," he stated, as Yumi gave him a smile, while Phil gave him a look to drop dead. "I couldn't help but overhearing about a chance. Is there something wrong with the happy couple?" Before Yumi could say a word, Phil jumped in.

"She was just explaining to me that my chance is up in wrapping my own elbow. I tried but it didn't meet her standards," he lied, looking over to his wife. "Hey I tried; you can't blame me for trying." She sighed and rubbing her temple with her fingers.

"I supposed that you did…" John just nodded at him and looked over to Yumi.

"I just hope that nobody will give you a hard time."

"Well if they do, they will answer to me," Phil stated, removing the tape. Yumi sighed and looked at Phil.

"Honestly, I believe I can defend myself, Philip. If I can handle football players…"

"We are way different from football players," interrupted Phil, rolling the tape in a ball and tossing it to the trash can. Yumi looked over to John and gave him a smile.

"I will manage, thank you. If I can handle my husband, I believe I can handle what is coming." She picked up the pre-wrap and walked over to Phil. Phil noticed that John was checking Yumi out, while he gave out a loud cough.

"Don't you have business to do, John?" He really didn't like Laurinaitis looking at his wife. Phil had his arm out for Yumi to wrap his elbow.

"Yes I do, I just wanted to meet the new trainer. I will be on my way," John told the couple, eying Yumi, which Phil eyed John to get lost. He exited the room, while Phil turned his head to Yumi.

"I want you to stay away from Laurinaitis." Yumi stopped wrapping Phil, looking straight at him.

"I think he is a nice gentleman," she replied, going back to his elbow. Stephen just finished getting his boot on, looking over at the couple.

"Lass, I would have to be with Phil on this one. He isn't the best fella to be around with. He loves to screw people over and will do anything to get what he wants," Stephen agreed with Phil. Yumi was finishing up with Phil, while she answered Stephen.

"You have to trust me that I can take care of myself."

"Like what Glenn did to you?" Phil asked her, as she ripped off the last strip of tape.

"He caught me off guard for your information. Please trust me, I might be a petite woman, but I know how to defend myself when danger comes around." She looked at Phil with her cute eyes and sweet smile. "Philip, I have been in Chicago for a while and know how it can be dangerous on the streets. I have learned a thing or two on protecting oneself. Besides, having Muriel, who is reckless and bold as a friend does have its benefits, don't you think?" Phil tried to look away from her, but she kept her innocent look. He sighed and nodded at her.

"All right, I trust you, but please if there is something that is way over your head, come to Stephen, Kofi, Cena, or me, prefer me first." Yumi gave him a kiss on his cheek and smile.

"All right, now get off my table." Phil pulled Yumi close to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Philip!" she squeaked, trying to hide her blush.

"You look cute with that blush." Stephen coughed, getting the attention off of Yumi.

"Fella, we have a match to prepare, so not trying to snog her and let's be on our merry way."

"I'm not hogging her thank you."

"I say snog not hog."

"You and your Irish terms, trying to confuse us normal people with your slangs, can't you just speak normal English?"

"Actually, Philip, snog is a British word for kissing, yet I don't believe you would retain any knowledge from other countries that you have traveled with the business, other than its music and comic books," corrected Yumi.

"Hey I have you know that their music is good and their comic books are the same in America."

* * *

_**Preview of the Next Chapter**_

_**"Paul, why is my wife being held like she is a suitcase?" **_

* * *

_**A.N: Don't forget to style the hair, shine your belt, and drink Pepsi! and don't forget to review...please.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: What is this? I'm actually updating this story early. Yes I am. _**

**_I did not own any characters or WWE. I might never will, but I am not giving up hope. I do have an idea for another story, but I will be holding off on it...hehe...maybe._**

**_Read and Review! Please with a cherry on top!_**

* * *

**The Mistake is Me  
Chapter 8**

"Muriel, please slow down. I can barely make out everything that you are speaking to me," Yumi told her friend over the phone.

"I'm just saying that he is trying to get you back in his web so you can't divorce his ass. He wants you to be tied down to him, because he can't bear to see you without another man that will actually treat you right," replied Muriel.

"I really don't know, Muriel. He is actually trying to make our relationship work, thought that time he tried a bit too hard, but he is making attempts."

"I say that John Cena would be perfect for you. He knows you and he fits the perfect man bill easily that makes Phil look like a chump."

"Jonathan is a great friend, but there isn't anything between us. We are great friends and I believe it will stay that way."

"Still, I'm waiting for the moment to do my 'I told you so' dance, while that idiot screws up." Yumi was about to replied until she heard someone enter the training room.

"Muriel, I do apology but I must get off the phone. Someone just entered and will need my assistance."

"Fine, but you better give me the details when you get home tomorrow." Yumi hung up the phone and turned to the door.

"Hello, how may I…" she stopped in mid-sentence to see Paul aka the Big Show standing in front of her, holding his shoulder. "…help you?" She looked up at him, feeling like a tiny ant.

"You are the new trainer, really small, but anyways I think I pop my shoulder out of place." Yumi nodded at him, taking off her heels, making her shorter than usually. She placed them to the side and walked over to Paul.

"Please stand by the table." He did want he was told, while she pushed over a step ladder next to him. He eyed her like she was crazy, while she looked up to him. "Believe me, I know this look silly, but this is the only way to be able to pop your shoulder back into place." He just nodded at her, trusting she knows what she is doing. Yumi climbed up the ladder, barely reaching his height. She placed her dandy, small hands on his huge shoulder which was the size of her head. "Just relax your arm and let me guide your shoulder." He did, while she moved his arm in slow circles. She could hear the pop and crack of his shoulder, while she gave it a push, trying to get the shoulder back in. He grunted in pain for a moment, while Yumi stopped and looked at him.

"Sorry," he told her, as she gave him a smile.

"There is nothing to apology, sir," she told him, pushing his arm again. After the three push, she heard his shoulder popped. He relaxed a bit, moving her hands away from his shoulder. "All right, move your arm in slow small circles and see how it feels." Paul did want he was told and could feel the difference.

"It's feels good," he answered her, as she gave him a smile.

"Glad that I could be assistance to you, I would just keep doing shoulder movement for a few hours and you shouldn't have any problem and just placed an ice bag on there. Let me go and get one for you." Yumi was about to step down from her step ladder, as the door slammed open, startling her. She lost her footing and starts her journey from the step ladder to the floor. She didn't get a change to scream, as she saw the floor getting closer to her. She closed her eyes to wait for impact. After a few seconds, she didn't feel anything, as she opened her eyes. She saw the floor in front of her, as she looked up to see that Paul managed to get his arm around her waist and held her like she was luggage.

"Thank you very much," Yumi told Paul, grateful that she wasn't on the ground. He gave her a nod, while Phil and Stephen enter the room. He saw Paul and Yumi, as Phil coughed to get their attention.

"Paul, why is my wife being held like she is a suitcase?" Yumi looked over to Phil, as Paul answered his question.

"The referees slammed the door open, causing her to almost tumble off the step ladder." Phil saw the step ladder next to them, as he looked at her.

"I'm guessing that she had to use it to reach your height."

"It is not my fault that I am short, Philip. I would like to blame my family's genes," replied Yumi, trying to see if she could reach the ground with her feet, but she was too short. She looked up at Paul, giving him a light smile. "Could you please set me down?" Paul nodded and gently set Yumi down with ease. "Thank you."

* * *

"Yumi, could you help us for a moment?" called out the head trainer. Yumi nodded and looked over to the boys. "Stephen and Philip, give on one of the table so we can get your tapes off. I will check to see if you need ice on them and do not argue with me." Yumi slipped on her heels and walked over to the head trainer. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Randall decided for a table would be the best landing to break his fall," he began, while Yumi looked to see Randy Orton, sitting on the cot, holding his arm. "From the looks of it, he did injury his arm, but he is being stubborn to let us look. Do you think you can convince him?" Yumi gave the trainer a nod and looked over to Randy.

"Please Randall; may I take a look at your arm? I just want to make sure that it is not broken. It would be a shame if we can't get your arm treated right away," Yumi spoke to Randy in a soft tone, trying to keep him calm.

"I just need some ice and a wrap and I will be fine," he replied, trying to hurt his pain. Yumi didn't believe him for a second, as she placed her hand over his hand, which was trying to protect his arm.

"Randall, we just want to do our job, to make sure that you are able to do your job. You don't want to disappoint anyone if they find out that you are out longer than what the injury could actually be." Randy gave Yumi a stare that would kill anyone, but Yumi just gave him her cute face. "If you really don't want us to handle it, I suppose a trip to the local medical facility will be the next solution." While this was going on, Phil and Stephen were watching them interact. Phil was about to take his tape off, but Yumi spoke up, without turning to him.

"Philip, leave your tape alone and let one of the trainer remove them. You can't afford another injury." Phil gave her a pout, still having his hand on his elbow tape. "Philip Jack, quit your pouting and just wait."

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?" replied Phil, moving his hand away.

"No, I just know you enough." Randy finally moved his hand away from his arm to let Yumi look at it. She smiled at him and took a look to see that a piece of wood pierce his arm. "Okay Randall, it isn't bad. We will just remove the wood and clean you up. I will have to give you some stitches, but it will save you a trip to the emergency room." Yumi walked over to the sink to wash her hands and place gloves on her hands.

"Yumi you are like an angel," said the head trainer to her. "Usually we would spend thirty minutes with Randy just to give him any treatment, but you got him to actually work with you within minutes."

"I'm just doing my job."

"Well you work on Randy, while I handle your husband and Stephen." Yumi nodded and got some tools out. She walked over to Randy and gave him a smile.

"All right, this will sting a bit, but I will try my best not to give you any discomfort." She set the tools down and gently took Randy's arm in her hands.

"So you are Phil's wife, I wouldn't imagine a girl like you with a guy like him," he spoke to her, while she examine his arm again.

"Yes a lot of people have told us that, but we have managed to make our relationship work," replied Yumi, getting a tool in her hand.

"Have I seen you before?" asked Randy, while Yumi looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, but this is the first time that I met you. I only have seen you on television." Yumi got the tool clamped on the piece of wood and slowly pulled it out. He did flinch at the movement, but stay calm.

"I could have sworn I have seen you before, when I was home in St. Louis." Yumi set the tool with the wood to the side and got an alcohol wipe in her hand.

"Well, I have visit St. Louis a few time, due to I have a cousin living there. She is a detective with the local police force." Randy studies her for a moment, while she wipes off the blood on his arm. He did hiss at the stinging, as she continued.

"Is her name happened to be Hikari Oda?" Yumi looked up at him with a smile.

"I see that you have met my older cousin. She is a sweetheart, yet she always acts tough due to her job." Randy's eyes widen and he gave her a smirk.

"That is where I know you from. Your cousin has pictures of her family everywhere in the home."

"I hope she didn't put out embarrassing pictures of me. That would be terrible and I will have to have a word with her. But I do have a question, how do you know my cousin?"

"She found my little girl, Alanna, when she went missing the park. Hikari was nice to stay with Alanna until I found them. We kind of started to talk and well you can say that we became friends, plus my daughter really likes her. Alanna is already thinking of being a detective like Hikari." Yumi giggled and looked at Randy.

"I'm glad that she is rubbing off of something. A warning, she loves to sleep a lot." Yumi just finished wrapping Randy and smile. "There you go, Randall. You are clean, stitch, and wrap. I would suggest that tomorrow you have one of the other trainers assist you. I will not be returning for another two months. I have to complete my education than I will be full time." Randy looked at his arm to see that she was in fact finished. He didn't notice the fact he was getting stitch up. Yumi took off her gloves and toss them in the trash.

"Yumi?" She looked over to him, giving him a cute look. "I assume that you are graduating and well, I was wondering if…"

"Yes Hikari will be there at my graduation and I would be happy if you could be there. Just talking with you, I can tell that you have some feeling towards her. It would be wonderful for you and your daughter to come. It will keep my family and friends busy." Yumi walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Just to let you know, Hikari and Philip really don't get along so it would be wonderful for you to keep the peace between them, while I am with the other graduates." Yumi moved away from him to feel arms wrapped around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Phil spoke with a hint of jealously and firm in his tone.

"Randall actually knows my cousin," spoke Yumi, patting his arms.

"Please let it be the ones that actually like me or the one that doesn't speak," he mumbled, hoping that is the right answer.

"No, it is your favorite." Phil sighed and rested his head on her shoulder, because he knew who it was.

"Hikari…" he grunted, knowing the answer that he didn't want.

"Philip, you will survive. You will just have to handle Hikari when she comes to my graduation." Philip didn't move his head from her shoulder and spoke.

"Can't you tell her the wrong date so she missed it?" Yumi rolled her eyes at his husband's answer.

"She already knows and she will be there with my rest of my family. I invite Randall and his daughter to come to keep them company." Phil looked up at Randy and chuckled.

"Dude, you better run. You really don't want to mess them with. Hikari is a pain, but you should know that. Hayate is actually decent, yet makes me feel dumb when I try to have a talk with him. Nana really doesn't talk, but if you know sign language than you are good. Ami…don't get me started on her. I am blessed to married the normal member of the family," Phil gave Randy warning about her family. Yumi turned her head to him, giving him a look to be quiet.

"Hikari is a detective, so she is tough. Hayate is CEO of his family company in Japan, so he must be intelligent. Nana is still completing college so she can be a teacher to help children who are either deaf or mute. Ami…well I will have to agree with him. Ami has cause problems with the family and she is a mix martial art fighter so I can see why do does make trouble."

"Ami? You mean Ami Lee, MMA women's champion? That is your cousin?" exclaimed Randy, getting off the cot.

"Yes, yet Hikari and Hayate really don't get along with Ami, since she did ruined Hikari's last relationship and tried to ruined Hayate's marriage."

"If Ami tried to ruin my relationship with Yumi, I will show her some MMA of my own. I don't care if she is just a girl, I will…" he didn't get to finish, as Yumi pressed her lips against him to shut him up.

"That will be quite enough of that." Yumi remember something and moved herself away from Phil. "I have to invite Jonathan and his family. I will be right back." Yumi ran out of the training room in a hurry, while everyone watched in amazement.

"That has to be the first time I see anyone run in heels and didn't fall," Randy said to Phil.

"She always does that."

* * *

Yumi finally found John's locker room and knocked on the door. A few seconds, John opened the door and gave Yumi a smile.

"They let you escape for a while," he joked with her, as she returned the smile.

"For the time being, may I come in?" John moved to the side and Yumi walked in the locker room. He shut the door and followed her in. "I do apology for coming before your match, but I have to tell you something before I do forget and it is too late."

"You are divorcing your husband for me?" Yumi shook her head at him, though she might do if they can't get their relationship back on track.

"I want to invite you and your family to my graduation. I will be returning back to Chicago tomorrow to finish school, and then I will be back with the company to continue my job."

"Oh yeah, you are nearly done with school. I believe that I can make myself open on that day. I can't miss little Yumi walking on stage. I will call the family. I know that my family would be excited to see you again."

"I just wish that I had the time to go out there to visit them, but school did take up most of my time. I do apology for that."

"Yumi, it's no big deal. My mother is happy just to hear from you through phones." Yumi bowed to him and head towards the door. "Yumi?" She stopped and turned to him. "I'm just curious, how did you end up with Phil? He does mention his wife, really rare though, but you are way different from him."

"You can say that opposite attract? He is a good man, Jonathan."

"Well if he does hurt you, I will not hold back in hurting him." She gave him a smile.

"I know that you will, Jonathan. I better let you get ready for your match. Philip is going to drop me off at the airport, once the event is over. I will reply the information of my graduation to your mother." Yumi walked out the room, while John sat on the bench.

"If I wasn't ten years too late, she would have been Yumi Cena. Phil is lucky to get a hold of her, but we never know what could happen in the future I suppose," he told himself. He got up to get ready, while he didn't know that Barbie was at his door, listening to him. She had a smile on her face, while the wheels in her mind were turning.

"This is going to be interesting job I have to say. Now I have to think how to get Phi or his wife to divorce each other, so I can finally be with Phil. I already know who will sweep her off her feet at a blink of an eye now, just need a solid plan."

* * *

Phil and Yumi were on their way to the airport. Yumi was asleep in the passenger's seat, once they left the arena. She was worn out from her first time on the job, while Phil kept his eyes on the road. Every once in a while, when he stopped at a red light, he would turn his head to lay his eyes on the sleeping Asian. She was still beautiful as he remembered two years ago. If he wasn't for his selfish reason to leave her, everything would still be perfect between them. They would be the normal married couple that would snuggle with each other on the couch, watching horror movies that she hates so much, walking around the park to get fresh air, and possible starting their own little family. Heaven forbids that their children turns out like him, he rather have children with their mother's personality and looks. He did wonder at times how he was lucky to get to know this beauty. Well he did become a stalker for a bit to get to know her better, because she was no other girl that he has ever met. He brushed some of her hair back behind her ear, as he started to drive again.

"I knew that you have some romance in that body of yours," she spoke softly, not opening her eyes. "I don't see why you keep it hidden from everyone including our friends."

"I have an image of a bad boy to keep," he chuckled at her. She pressed her lips together tight, knowing that is true.

"I suppose." He knew that she was thinking about their relationship, how bizarre it was.

"Yumi, I know this is difficult for you, yet it is difficult for me as well."

"Wasn't hard for you to walk out when I wasn't home and just left me a note?" she countered him, opening her eyes slowly.

"You know that is hitting me below the belt, I had my reasons to do what I did."

"Yes, like I was just a simple mistake…" she whispered, hoping Phil didn't hear her, yet he did. He pulled over to the side of the road, slamming hard on the brakes. She flew forward a bit, thanking for the seatbelt. He parked the car and looked at her.

"I will tell you that you aren't a mistake. As far as I know, you are the perfect girl that I ever met in my life." She turned to him, keeping her emotions in check, because she knew that if she shows anything, she will breakdown.

"Then if I was not a mistake, then why did our marriage crumble? Why did you not sign the divorce papers two years ago? Why are you still haunting me in my dreams that you would come back and pick up where we left off?" She felt her eyes starting to water up, but she blinked the tears away.

"I doubt you would believe me if I told you the real reason."

"You had another woman in your life and were able to please you." Phil's mouth dropped at her wild answer as he shook his head and took her hand.

"That is way off from my true reason. I will let you know right now, that I never set eyes on anyone since I did to my mistake in leaving you. You don't know how hard I try to keep myself from running back to you."

"Philip…" she began, letting the tears coming down her cheek. He hated to see her cry, as he wiped the tears away from her cheek.

"The reason…the true reason is that I was the mistake in your life. I believe that you could have done better than me. I am just a guy with a high school education who works as a wrestler, while you are double majoring at a university and has plenty of career choosing in your life. Why would you want to be stuck with a loser like me? I didn't have the guts to tell you in person, as I thought me leaving would be the best answer." Phil could feel his own tears coming, but he kept himself in check. He had to be strong, yet he wasn't doing a good job. Yumi stared at him in amazement, while he kept speaking. "When I did get those divorce papers, I was going to sign them, yet my heart would not let me. If I did, I would have lost the best thing in my life. I did not want to see you with any other man, but me. I work so hard to get close to you and believe me your neighbors know, as I did camp out in front of your door for three days just for one date." Yumi just stared at him, letting him finished. She placed both of her hands on his cheeks, keeping eye contact with him.

"I want nobody but you, Philip. You were the man that broke down the walls that I had up. You help me know that it is okay to love again. Sure, you would know to everyone in my apartment complex a stalker, but nobody has gone that length for me. Besides, I could not leave my apartment without running into you. Still Philip, you should have spoken about your feelings to me. When we say I do, we became as one and would work out everything in our relationship. Believe when I say that you were not a mistake, but a blessing." Phil gave her a smile and pulled her in for a kiss. Behind this kiss, their feelings for each other came pouring out. It wasn't any of those pecks or force kisses that they had been doing all weekend, but a real kiss. They broke away, as Phil and Yumi smile at each other.

"Hi, I'm Phil Brooks, your dream man," he spoke to her, reciting the words on the night he met her. "You want to go to the chapel and get married, doll face." Yumi giggled at him and spoke to him.

"The name is Yumi Cho, not doll face and I rather enjoy the company of my glass of water instead of some jerk who thinks he is going to get some action."

* * *

"I guess it's time to let you go isn't it?" Phil asked Yumi, as they finally made it to the airport. He kept holding Yumi for the past ten minutes, not wanting her to leave his sight. She nodded her head, while she kept a hold on him.

"Yes, I need to get on the plane in order for me to make my first class tomorrow," she replied, letting her hands dropped.

"Five more minutes?" he begged like a little kid, as she shook her head.

"You asked five minutes ago. I really need to get moving or I will never get home. Muriel might send out the national army to find me or she will hunt you down herself, thinking you hurt me." Phil sighed in defeat and let her go. "Do not worry; I will keep in contact with you. You are going to see me again in two months."

"But that is a long time…"

"Must I remind you that we did not see each other for two years?" He pouted at her, while she continued." I believe two months is not going to kill you, Philip. We are still going to repair our relationship with phone calls and text messages."

"I know, but I won't have you snuggling with me at night."

"I really didn't snuggling with you, as you move in your sleep and snore." Phil rolled his eyes at her statement.

"I will try to work on that." Yumi gave him a kiss on the cheek and smile.

"I will call you to let you know that I arrive at Chicago. Scott is going to pick me up and drive me to my apartment."

"I wasn't worry about you getting home, but now that he is driving you, I'm scared." Yumi giggled and pat his cheek.

"I will be fine, do not worry. I will see you in two months." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Be safe and you know that I love you," he said to her. She looked up at him and nodded.

"I know, soon I will be able to say those three words again to you." He nodded at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and let her go. She picked up her suitcase and started up to the security entrance.

"You better call me when you get there or I will be calling you every five minutes until you answer your phone!" he yelled at her across the airport. She stopped and turned to him.

"I know that you will."

* * *

_**Preview of the Next Chapter**_

_**"I really don't know what Yumi sees in you, but I will tell you Phil. If I do see Yumi crying over you, I will break your body, grind your bones into dust, chop off all your limps, and feed your body to the lions at the zoo." **_

_**"Well that is nice to know, but I will tell you that I will never hurt her again."**_

_**"For your sake, you better keep up with that promise."**_

* * *

_**A.N: Aww they make up...sort of. They still have a long wa to go to fix everything. Now Barbie is going to make a plan and get John involved to ruined all the hard work that Phil make. Oh and... -getting mouth covered by Muriel.-**_

_****__**Muriel: You don't have to ruin the story now. Please read and review. I do want to see if Phil does get his butt kicked, hopefully by me.**_

_****__****__**Punk: -far away, yelling- Don't hold your breath.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note: I update early, because I wanted too._**

**_TWO MONTHS LEFT UNTIL THE ROYAL RUMBLE! I'm so ready for it to see Punkie and the Rock...hmmm...why can't it just come now?_**

**_I own nothing from the WWE. I do own Yumi, her friends, and her crazy family._**

**_Read and Review! Please with a cherry on top!_**

* * *

**The Mistake is Me  
Chapter 9**

Two months has passed by and Yumi couldn't be any happier. Her relationship with Phil is actually patching up well, though Muriel keeps telling her don't get close with him again, as he will do something stupid to hurt her. Yumi believes in her heart that Phil will not after the confession he gave to her in the car. They had text, call, and even Skype with each other since she went back to Chicago. Phil was shocked to see Yumi dye her hair back to her honey brown. She wanted to go back to normal for the time being and plus she started college with her honey brown hair so she should end college with it.

* * *

Yumi was still in bed, as she was finished with all her classes and finals. She only had a few days left before graduation and she want to catch up on sleep, since she was up most of the time, studying for her finals. She smells coffee in the air, as she snuggled deeper in her pillow. She was almost back in deep sleep, when she remembered that she doesn't drink coffee. She slowly got up from bed, rubbing out her bed hair.

"I really need to take that key away from Muriel," Yumi grumbled to herself, getting out of bed and throwing on her red silk robe. She slowly walked out of her bedroom to the kitchen, not paying attention who was in the room.

"Muriel, you know that I don't drink coffee and why can't you make it at your own apartment?" asked Yumi, trying to shake the sleep out of her system.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Muriel," spoke a voice that was far different from Muriel. Yumi looked up to see a pregnant Kimberly Hamasaki, sitting at her kitchen counter with a glass of orange juice in her hand. "But if you like I can try to speak in an Irish accent." Yumi had a smile on her face and ran over to her, giving her a hug.

"Kimberly, it's so nice to see you. Is my cousin here with you?"

"He went down to the store with Nana to get some food to make breakfast."

"Nana is here too? I thought you three weren't coming until Thursday and well its Monday."

"We wanted to spend some time with you before everything goes crazy, mainly with Hikari clashed with Phil," answered Kimberly, as Yumi nodded.

"You are right about that. It is going to be a war zone, good thing I came up with a plan to keep Hikari busy and not trying to see if she can legally put Philip into prison," Yumi spoke, getting a pot to start making her tea.

"I hear you about that, Yumi, not how is everything going between you two?"

"Actually everything is working out fine. We are taking things slow again and we are making amends about everything and it is starting to feel like how we were together. I am really happy we are working out the issues."

"That is great to hear and I can't wait to see him again. You know this is going to be his biggest test in your renew relationship, dealing with the family." Yumi pour some water in the pot and turn on the stove to heat up the water.

"I know and I'm hoping for my sake that everything will get along," she said, turning to Kimberly.

"I already got Hayate under control. He knows not to fight with a pregnant woman." Kimberly rubbed her belly, giving her a smile. "Though he did learn the hard way, when I was in my first trimester but he did learn." Both of the girls laughed, as Yumi pulled a cup from her cabinet.

"How did you guys got into my apartment without a key?"

"Hayate just use a card on the door to pop open the door."

"And he had to learn that from Hikari," answered Yumi. "I swear, she might be the oldest of all us cousins, but she is a bad influence at times." The door opened to reveal Hayate Hamasaki and Nana Oda coming in the apartment with a bag of food in their arms. Yumi turned to see her cousins and had a smile on her face.

"Hayate, Nana!" Nana smiled at her cousin and hand the bag to Hayate. She walked over to Yumi and gave her a hug. Yumi smiled and pulled away from Nana.

_"How was the trip from Los Angeles, Nana?"_ asked Yumi, signing to her younger cousin.

_"Good, Hayate and Kimberly met me at the airport and we got here in no time,"_ replied Nana through signs.

_"That is good to hear. I bet you are tired from your trip."_

_"Not really, Hayate and Kimberly should be since they came from Japan."_ Yumi looked over to Hayate, who set the bags on the table.

"Really you did not have to rush over to Chicago, Hayate. You were on a plane for nearly a day. You could have rest in Los Angeles before coming here," scolded Yumi at her older cousin.

"We try, but Kimberly wanted to get here fast. She never had been to Chicago and want to go exploring," answered Hayate, giving Yumi a hug and kiss on the forehead. "Besides, I cannot argue with a pregnant woman."

"Told you Yumi, I have him under control," exclaimed Kimberly.

"We are so proud of you for graduating, Yumi. We are sorry that you didn't get into medical school. They are missing out on a great person," said Hayate, as Kimberly and Nana agreed.

"Thank you, but the job I got is going to easy and the paid is good."

_"Plus you get to spend a lot of personal time with Phil,"_ teased Nana, with a smile on her face. Yumi blushed at her statement.

_"Nana, please! I'm concerned about this week."_

"Hikari will be on her best behavior, Yumi," Hayate spoke up. "Besides, she knows that it is your graduation and doesn't want anything to happen."

"Hayate is right, Yumi. You have nothing to worry about this week. We are going to make it through your graduation in one piece."

_"Phil might be in two or three pieces, but at least he won't be sleeping with the fishes or serving life in prison."_ Everyone looked at Nana with a glare, as she smiled. _"Hey at least I'm being truthful here."_

"Nana is right in some ways," Yumi answered, getting her pot of water and pouring in into a cup with her green tea bag was sitting. "Hikari isn't coming in until Friday morning and Phil won't be here until Thursday night. I believe we will be all right."

* * *

"My feet are killing me," complained Kimberly, as everyone got home from walking around Chicago. She sat down on the couch, kicking off her flats. "I didn't think we would be walking everywhere."

"Kimberly, you wanted to see what Chicago had to offer and you didn't want to miss a minute of it," said Hayate. "Plus you didn't want to take a cab."

"You should have talked me into it at least, Hayate." Yumi and Nana shook their head at the couple.

"I will just order Chicago style pizza to the apartment for dinner. I really don't want to have Kimberly walk more," Yumi told everyone, getting to her phone out to call. Yumi's laptop was going off, as she looked over to Nana.

_"Can you get that? It might be Phil."_ Nana nodded and went over to the laptop. She saw it was Skype and it was Phil wanting to chat. Nana hit the accept button and Phil's face appeared on the screen.

"Nana?!" he asked in shock. He looked at his chat to see that he did send it to Yumi. "What are you doing there?" She started to sign to him, as he gave her a confusing look. "Nana, I don't know sign language." Nana shook her head and type on the laptop.

_"We are here visiting Yumi earlier."_

"Oh, who is we and should I be scared?"

_"It's just Hayate, Kimberly, and me right now. Hikari isn't here until Friday so you should be safe for now."_

"Well at least I will have some time to get protection on Hikari. I don't need her to nail me in the nuts like she did last time." Hayate went over to Nana and saw Phil.

"Phil, it has been a long time since I had the pleasure to chat with you. How is everything going for you?"

"The same as usual, performing for millions of people and I still haven't took a day off. Yet I have been doing well. How is the family?"

"Everything is going well on my end. Kimberly and I are expecting our first child soon. The company is going smooth in Japan, getting deals from all different countries." Kimberly leaned over to see Phil on the screen.

"Well if it isn't Phil Brooks?"

"Hey there Kimberly, how are the mood swings?"

"You will get a taste when you get here," she told him with a wicked smile on her face. Phil got nervous at her smile, as Yumi joined them on the couch.

"Hello Philip."

"Hey there doll face, how are you today?"

"Everything is going well, Philip. We spend most of the day walking around town. I show my family the sites of Chicago and tonight we are getting some Chicago style pizza for dinner."

"Man, you are making me hungry just thinking about that." Nana typed something to Phil and just smiled at her post.

_"Are you sure that you aren't hungry for something else?"_

"Nana!" exclaimed everyone, including Phil who was trying to hide his blush. Yumi was blushing badly, turning her head away from the screen.

"You have to excuse my little cousin. She says what is on her mind," Hayate told Phil. Nana gave everyone an innocent look and smile.

"I should be used to it her comments, but she always somehow surprise me." Phil suddenly got pushed out of the view and John took over his seat.

"Hey Yumi and family, how are you guys doing?"

"Hello Jonathan, what happen to my husband?" asked Yumi.

"He is kissing the floor at the moment. Don't worry I will make sure he brush his teeth before he goes and visit you, Yumi." Phil popped his head up on the screen, giving John a deadly look.

"You didn't have to push me you know? You could ask to join in on the chat." Before Phil could stand up, he was pushed out of view by a hand. Stephen appeared on the screen with a smile.

"It's Yumi and the family, how are you doing lass?"

"Everything is going well over in Chicago. Is everyone picking on my husband today?"

"Yes!" yelled out Phil, trying to get back into view.

"Stephen, it's been a while since we have spoken," began Hayate. "How is the family, we have not ran into your sister yet."

"Everything is the same you can say. I still owe Yumi a trip to Ireland when she finished school."

"Oh yes I remember that promise you made to me." Phil finally got back in view.

"You know that you aren't going without me."

"I do know that Philip."

"Do I have to bring this chump on a trip I just promise you?" asked Stephen. "He will have to pay for his own ticket to get his butt to Ireland. He can swim there for all I care."

"Geez thanks Stephen you are truly a good friend," Phil told Stephen with a dull tone.

"But she will be stopping at my place first to visit with my family before she is going overseas," added John.

"Not without me! Why does everyone want my wife alone?"

_"It seems like everyone is having fun. Please don't mind us, we are enjoying the show."_

"I do agree with you, Nana. This is much better than some of the shows on television," agreed Kimberly, watching the three dudes fight. Yumi placed a hand on her head, rubbing her temple. Hayate looked at her with a shrug.

"At least your life will never be dull."

"Too back it will never be quiet ever again." The doorbell went off, as Yumi was about to get up. Hayate pulled his arm out to stop her.

"I will get the door. Might be our pizzas that you ordered for dinner and don't worry I got it covered." Yumi smiled at her cousin, as he got up and went over to the door.

"What would I give for some popcorn right now," Kimberly stated, seeing Phil trying to give Stephen a headlock, as John had Phil in one. Nana and Yumi agreed with Kimberly, as they heard a voice at the door.

"Yumi darling, your dear older cousin is here to surprise you!" called out Hikari, coming in the room with the pizzas in her hands. "I met the pizza dude at the door and paid for the pizzas." Yumi, Nana, and Kimberly turned from the screen to see Hikari Oda standing there with the pizza boxes in her hand and Hayate standing next to her. All three girls jumped up to their feet.

"Hikari, I thought you weren't coming until Friday?" asked Yumi, trying to block the view of the screen so Hikari doesn't see Phil.

"I was able to get time off sooner to spend some quality time with my family, including my little cousin," she told her, putting the boxes on the counter. Yumi gave out a little laugh, while Nana looked at her sister. "Nana, my little sister, you are doing so well, I can't wait for you to finished school and come out to live with me."

_"I rather stay in Los Angeles, no offense. We would get on each other's nerves."_ Hikari noticed the laptop and try to look, but Yumi blocked the screen.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" replied Kimberly and Yumi at the same time. Everyone knows that Hikari hates Phil with the passion of the sun and moon combine. Hikari tried to get around them, but Yumi and Kimberly kept blocking the screen.

"Can you just turn around Yumi? I can't keep my hands covering Stephen and John's eyes forever! I don't need time to be checking out your butt," commented Phil. Hikari's eyes narrowed quickly and was able to push her way through to see Phil's face on the screen.

"I didn't want to see your ugly elf-like face until Friday," she stated to him, giving him the most evil look that she could possible give. Yumi was really nervous, while Nana kept Yumi in check.

"Nice to see you too, Hikari," Phil answered with a dull tone in his voice. John popped into view, as Hikari's face changed.

"Hello John, please don't tell me that you know that idiot?"

"I work with this idiot so I have to know him," answered John, as Stephen came into view.

"And you know that I know this idiot as well, Hikari. I still see that you are your lovely self."

"Hey Stephen, thank you for taking care of my little cousin, unlike someone that I wish I didn't know."

"Excuse me, okay I'm an idiot, but I'm doing my best to make everything right!" John looked over to Phil in confusion.

"What are you talking about Phil?" Everyone froze in place, as John was the only person who didn't know the truth. Yumi couldn't handle the pressure anymore, as she moved herself to the screen.

"I better let you go, since we are about the eat dinner. I will call you later tonight…I hope," she said to Phil, before logging out of Skype and closing her laptop.

"You mean that John doesn't know what is going between you and Phil?" asked Hikari.

"I just got back in contact with John just about two months," answered Yumi, looking at Hikari. "I really don't know how I'm going to tell John. You see how big he grew up since I saw him last time. He could break Philip in half with ease."

"I would love to see that, but you will have to tell him at one point, Yumi."

"I know, but Philip and I are starting to make good process in our relationship."

"Do you love him?" Yumi looked at her cousin with a serious look on her face.

"I still do love him, I will admit that and I do believe that I'm falling for him all over again like how we started." Yumi had her arms wrapped around herself, trying to keep herself from crying. Hikari sighed and went over to Yumi, giving her a hug.

"As long as he is treating you well and don't do anything to hurt you. I didn't like the sight that happened to you two years ago. It broke my heart to see you like that and I would never wish that on my worst enemy, not even Phil which I can't believe I'm admitting that. But I will tell you that if he does pull another stunt like that again, I will make sure that he will not see another day again." Yumi nodded at her cousin.

"I do believe Philip has change a lot and is making attempt to repair our marriage." Hikari sighed again and moved away from her.

"I will have to see when he comes. I will not cause trouble for your sake."

"Thank you, Hikari." Kimberly looked over to the cousins with a smile.

"Now I'm just wondering how Phil is doing with John now." Everyone thought for a second about what just happened and how Phil is handling John.

_"He might not make it here in one piece,"_ Nana signed to everyone, as they sighed.

"I hate to say it but I do agree with Nana on this," Hayate told everyone.

* * *

Phil was against the wall, as John had his hands on his shirt, ready to strike him.

"Now John, let me explain…" began Phil, but John cut him off.

"You are nothing but a piece of trash you know that. You left your wife for two damn years because you didn't think that you were worth anything to her. I have known Yumi since high school and she has dealt with drama all her life. It is hard for her to trust anyone what she has gone through. Give me a one good reason I shouldn't beat the crap out of you right now," threatened John, ready to strike at him in an instant.

"Look I admit that I was wrong in hurting Yumi, but she gave me another chance to prove that I have change and I did. I would never hurt her like I did in the past. She is everything to me, John." Stephen stepped in and pulled John off of Phil.

"John, listen to him. I have witnessed him doing everything in his power to repair his relationship with her. I wanted to kick him so hard that he would be back in high school himself, but I did it because Yumi wanted to give him that chance," Stephen told John, who was trying to hold back his anger at Phil.

"I really don't know what Yumi sees in you, but I will tell you Phil. If I do see Yumi crying over you, I will break your body, grind your bones into dust, chop off all your limps, and feed your body to the lions at the zoo," threatened John to Phil.

"Well that is nice to know, but I will tell you that I will never hurt her again."

"For your sake, you better keep up with that promise." John left the room, as Phil sighed in relief.

"I was thinking that he was going to hit me or something." John came back in the room and without warning nailed Phil in the eye hard.

"That is for making an idiot choice on Yumi." He left the room this time, as Phil was on the ground, holding his eye. Stephen looked at him for a second.

"I will get the ice."

* * *

Yumi's phone when off, next to her nightstand as she groaned. She finally fell asleep after everyone left to their hotel for the night. She moved her hand to the nightstand searching for her phone. She got a hold of it and pulled it over to her. She hit the button to do Facetime, not bothering looking who was calling her.

"Hmm?" she asked whoever was on the phone, rubbing her eye to wake up.

"Hey doll face, sorry to call you so late," said Phil. Yumi yawned and focused her eyes to him.

"I just fell asleep but it's all right, you know that…" she began, until she saw Phil's face. "Philip, what happened to your eye?" He had a nice black eye from John.

"Well, how do I put in terms that you won't get upset?"

"Jonathan hit you didn't he?"

"Well that was easy than I thought." Yumi groaned to herself, getting herself up from bed.

"I'm going to Skype that boy and give him a piece of my mind this instant."

"Don't bother, I did deserve it."

"Philip, Jonathan should have used his words, not action."

"Oh believe me; he used his words, some words that you would glare at me for using." Yumi sighed and got back in bed. "I have to say that you still look beautiful just waking up from a deep sleep."

"Do not try to smooth talk out of this, Philip. Now are you all right? Did Jonathan try to do anything else?"

"I'm fine; it's just a black eye. Not like you haven't seen worst from me in the past. Nah, John walked out after he punched me and I haven't seen him since."

"Some reason I'm not looking forward to my graduation at all," Yumi told him, lying back down.

"Hey, everything is going to be perfect for your graduation. Tomorrow morning, I will talk to John and try to smooth everything out. Just don't be surprised if you see more marks on me."

"Thanks for the warning, just remember to put ice on everything and if cut, clean the wound and bandage it."

"Yes mother," he joked with her, while she just yawned. "Seems like you had a long day with the family, hope they haven't gave you any trouble."

"No, everything is going well. It was just surprising that everyone came earlier. I am happy that they are here to keep me occupied."

"I will be there on Thursday. I have to finish two more shows and I will be out on the first flight to Chicago. Stephen will be with me and I really doubt John will be with us."

"As long as you are here, I can face anything, including my crazy family."

"Well Nana and Hayate are the normal ones at time, Hikari is crazy, but Ami is insane."

"Ami isn't here yet, but I don't believe she will be coming, as she does have a big event the same day as my graduation."

"Good, remember the last time I was there with Ami in the room?"

"How could I forget, she nearly punched you through the wall, when we told everyone that we got married. For someone who loves to destroy relationships, she was really protected of me."

"I think she was trying to destroy ours, just trying to destroy me. I had bruises on my stomach from her. She has a fist of steel." Yumi yawned again and looked at her phone.

"Philip, I need to get some sleep. I'm taking the family to a Cubs game tomorrow." Phil's face dropped, as he didn't look happy.

"Without me, that's not cool, you know that I love to watch baseball."

"I didn't get the tickets, Hikari did, so I'm going for the ride and if I didn't, they are going to be lost to get to the field."

"Are you going to catch a foul ball for me?"

"If you mean by hiding behind Hayate and let him catch the ball, then yes." Phil chuckled at Yumi, as she giggled. "But really I need to sleep."

"All right, ruined my fun, I will talk to you tomorrow. Get some sleep doll face, though you really don't need it as you are beautiful."

"Charming Philip, I would say the same thing, but the bags under your eyes tell me something else."

"Did little Yumi just made a joke? Call the press!" All of a sudden, a pillow hit Phil in the head.

"Dude, shut up and go to sleep!" yelled Kofi from his side of the room.

"Kofi says hi." Yumi giggled and snuggled into her pillow.

"I will talk to you tomorrow Philip, please try to get some sleep and remember to eat breakfast. I will be texting Stephen and Kofi in the morning to remind them to make you eat." Phil just chuckled at her.

"Whatever you say, doll face, you have a good night and I will see you Thursday."

"Don't make me take your phone!" yelled Kofi again, trying to sleep through Phil's conversation with Yumi.

"Good night Philip, sweet dreams." She hung up the phone and placed it back on her nightstand.

"Oh I will be having sweet dreams," Phil mumbled to himself, placing his phone on the table.

"You better be keeping those dreams in your mind. I don't need to be scar for life now," mumbled Kofi, through his pillow.

* * *

_**Preview of the Next Chapter**_

_**"Surprise!" he called out, as he opened the door wide. Phil's jaw dropped in surprise for himself, while Stephen and Randy appeared behind him.**_

_**"What is the hold up?" asked Stephen, peeking in the room, while his eyes widen. Randy had Alanna's in his arm, while they were surprise themselves. The kitchen was a warzone with food and towels everywhere. The living room wasn't in good shape too.**_

_**"Did we just walk into World War III?" asked Stephen.**_

* * *

_**A.N. : You got to meet her cousins. What a bunch of characters, no wonder Punk doesn't have a lot of patience.**_

_**Punk: Just don't bring Ami and we are fine.**_

_**Yumi: Please review -giving the cute eyes-**_

_**Hikari: Can I still arrest Punk?**_

_**Me, Yumi, and Punk: No.**_

_**Hikari: Take all the fun out of not giving the elf hell.**_

_**Punk: I don't look like an elf! Why does everyone call me that!**_

_**John: Ha, elf, that is a good one.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's Note: I'm alive, just everything has been crazy. I actually made it to double digits!_**

**_Punk: -dull tone- You want a cookie or something?_**

**_Me: Yumi! Punk is being a pest!_**

**_Yumi: Philip that is quite enough!_**

**_Punk: Whatever...just do the story thingy already._**

**_I own nothing from the WWE. I do own Yumi, her friends, and her crazy family._**

**_Read and Review! Please with a cherry on top!_**

* * *

**The Mistake is Me  
Chapter 10**

"Yumi," called out Hikari, as the family came into her apartment. It was Thursday, the day Phil was coming back. They looked around the apartment to see that Yumi wasn't in sight.

"I bet she is in the bedroom, sleeping in," said Kimberly, "I will go and wake her up." Kimberly walked over to her room and knocked.

"Yumi dear, it's time for some breakfast." She didn't hear anything, as she opened the door slowly. She did see Yumi in bed, but she wasn't moving to get up. She walked over to Yumi, as she shook her. "Yumi, you don't want to miss breakfast."

"Kimberly, I am not hungry." Kimberly got alerted that Yumi doesn't want breakfast. Yumi is always telling everyone that breakfast is important and she makes sure to eat breakfast herself. Yumi turned in her bed to look at Kimberly, as she noticed what was wrong.

"Yumi dear, your face is flushed and you are sweating." Kimberly placed her hand on Yumi's forehead to feel that she was burning up. "Oh dear, you have a fever."

"I feel weak…" mumbled Yumi, closing her eyes. Kimberly went to the door and yelled to her husband.

"Hayate, Yumi has a fever!" Hayate, Hikari, and Nana ran into the room in a hurry.

"Yumi is sick!" cried out Hikari.

_"She is never sick,"_ mentioned Nana. Hayate walked over to his cousin and sat on the edge of the bed. He studied her for a moment, before turning to everyone.

"Okay, this should be hard to nurse Yumi back to health. Okay…where do we begin?" Everyone looked at Hayate in shock except Kimberly.

"You don't know what to do?" whispered Yumi, coughing a bit.

"I could just hire a nurse or doctor in this area to help us." Kimberly placed her hand on her forehead.

"Hayate doesn't know how to make honey tea without burning it, and believe me I didn't think you would burn tea until I saw him do so.

"Well we can't have Kimberly take care of her. We can't have to get sick with a baby on the way," Hikari said.

_"I know how to boil water."_

"Well, that is a start, where is your medical stuff Yumi?" asked Hikari, as Yumi coughed.

"I don't have any, because I don't get sick." Everyone groaned, as Yumi buried herself in her blanket. "Sorry."

"Okay no big deal, how hard is it going to be with us taking care of Yumi?"

* * *

"Too hot! Too hot!" screamed Yumi, as Nana put the water bottle on her back. Hikari came into the apartment, tired after shopping for food and medicine for her sick cousin.

"Shit!" complained Hikari, dropping the bags on the floor and running to the room to see Yumi throwing the water bottle across the room. "Nana, are you trying to kill her?"

_"Okay so I just made it a bit hot."_

"My back is on fire and I think my skin is peeling." Yumi tried to get out of bed, but she fell being so weak. Hikari hurried to get Yumi back in bed.

"Nana get some aloe for her back and fix that water bottle," ordered Hikari, while Nana picked up the bottle and left to the kitchen. Hikari got Yumi on her belly and pulled her shirt up to see that indeed some of her skin was peeling. "I should have send Nana out to get food."

"Is it bad?" croaked Yumi.

"Aloe will heal it but it will take time." Kimberly ran into the room with the aloe. "Kimberly, why are you in here? You can't get a cold you know."

"Either me in there or watching Hayate and Nana catching the stove on fire?"

"What?" yelled Yumi and Hikari at the same time. Yumi try to get up, as Hikari pushed her down.

"Stay, Kimberly rubbed the aloe now, while I try to save my sister and cousin from burning the building down." Hikari ran out of the room, yelling at her family, while Yumi dug her head into her pillow. Kimberly sat down on the bed, getting the aloe ready.

"Now I know that I'm not going to graduation alive," mumbled Yumi, as Kimberly rubbed the aloe on her back.

"Yumi, it's all right sweetie, Hikari has everything under control." The girls could hear the family fighting with each other, yelling in Japanese. Yumi was on the verge of tears, while Kimberly sighed. "Yet I could be wrong." Hayate came in the room with a tired smile on his face and a cup of tea in his hand.

"Yumi, here is some honey tea to help your throat," he told her. Kimberly pulled Yumi's shirt down and helped her to sit up on the bed. Hayate placed the cup in her hand. Kimberly and Yumi looked down to see that it was not the honey brown, but a black of black.

"Ugh…thank you Hayate," answered Yumi, not wanting to hurt his feelings. Kimberly looked at him with a mean look.

"How do you burn tea, really it is so simple to make."

"I usually have our maid make the tea." While Kimberly and Hayate were arguing about the burn tea, Yumi still stared at the cup in her hand. She was nervous to take a drink out of it, while she took the risk and took a sip of the tea. She could taste everything was wrong about the tea, while her stomach agree with her. She dropped the cup on her lap, struggling to get out of bed. Yumi managed to get out of bed, but she knew that she was not going to get to the bathroom, while she got to her bedroom trash can and threw up what was little in her stomach in the first place. Hayate and Kimberly finally stopped to hear Yumi throwing up her stomach into a little pink trash can. Nana and Hikari came into the room in a panic.

"Don't give her the…" began Hikari, as she saw her cousin, throwing up with Kimberly rubbing her back softly.

_"She drank the tea, wonderful Hayate, poison our cousin."_

"This is what you get for letting me use the stove."

* * *

"Do you think that Yumi won't mind us surprising her early?" asked Randy, as Phil, Stephen, Randy, and his daughter, Alanna walking down the hallway.

"I think she would love the change of friends, knowing that she been stuck with her family for the past few days," answered Phil, as they got to her door. He knocked on the door to find out it was open. He slowly stuck his head in the apartment with a smirk.

"Surprise!" he called out, as he opened the door wide. Phil's jaw dropped in surprise for himself, while Stephen and Randy appeared behind him.

"What is the hold up?" asked Stephen, peeking in the room, while his eyes widen. Randy had Alanna's in his arm, while they were surprise themselves. The kitchen was a warzone with food and towels everywhere. The living room wasn't in good shape too.

"Did we just walk into World War III?" asked Stephen. There were some movements on the couch, while Kimberly poked her head up. She looked over to the door to see Phil and his friends there, still frozen.

"I didn't hear you knocked and well…you can see it is going well here," she joked with him, giving a tired laugh.

"What happened here?" asked Randy.

"You see…" she began, but was stopped when Hayate, Nana, and Hikari enter the living room, exhausted.

"Is the day over yet?" complained Hikari, not noticing the new people in the room. Hikari collapsed over the couch, while Hayate got the armchair and Nana just got the floor.

"You should just let me do everything my way, but no Hikari thought it would be wonderful for us to do everything ourselves. I think we have done more damage," grunted Hayate to his cousin.

"You know I would kick your butt, if I wasn't tired."

"What is going on here!" yelled Phil, finally getting over his initial shock. Everyone turned their head to Phil and his friends at the door.

"Phil!" said Hayate, trying to get up from the armchair.

"Randy?" asked Hikari, trying to realize that he was here.

"Hey Hikari, Yumi invited us for her graduation, yet I'm starting to think it is more like a funeral," answered Randy, looking at the place. He was scared to set Alanna down on the ground.

"Will someone answered my question and where is Yumi?" Nana just pointed to the bedroom, while Phil ran over to room and see Yumi was sleeping peaceful now. He sighed in relief but saw the damage in her bedroom as well and could smell something funky. He walked back to the living room, crossing his arms. "Mind telling me why everything looks like a tornado hit and her room doesn't smell like vanilla and strawberries?" Nana looked at her sister, as Hikari looked over to Hayate and Hayate was staring at Nana.

"Oh for love of God, you three are babies," complained Kimberly, looking at Phil. "Yumi is ill and these three decided to play doctors and you can see they did more than help her. Nana nearly burned Yumi's back, Hayate made burned tea that nearly poison her and her pink trashcan was her puke bucket, and Hikari done nothing but yell and trying to be the boss, but is failing back and I'm getting cramps for yelling at them to stop yelling." Kimberly gave the three evil looks and stopped up. "Now that Phil and everyone are here, I know that they can't do any damage so we are going back to the hotel and let Yumi gets some rest. If you want to argue with me than you will be getting a full helping of a pregnant woman who hasn't ate for a while now!" Everyone was fearful over Kimberly's attitude, while Hayate got up. Nana dragged herself up, while Hikari stood up straight.

"We will be back later, have fun," said Hikari and she looked over to Randy. "You better call me later, before I have a bone to pick with you." She gave Alanna a pat on the head and exited the apartment. Nana followed, giving everyone a salute and jogging out. Hayate was going to say something to the guys, but Kimberly pushed him out the door.

"Yumi needs to have aloe on her back, needs something good to eat, liquids to help her sore throat, medicine to keep her fever and her food down, a cold cloth on her forehead to help the fever, and she needs a shower from puking everything up," Kimberly told everything fast, before leaving the room and shutting the door. Phil, Stephen, and Randy looked at the mess in Yumi's apartment and back at each other.

"They are so not getting a thank you card for attending her graduation," Phil spoke.

* * *

Yumi slowly woke up with a wet cloth on her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Alanna wiping her arms with a clean wet cloth. Alanna looked up to see Yumi had her eyes open and smiled.

"Hello," she said, while Yumi was puzzled on why a little girl was in her room.

"Hello there…" she stated, looking around to see that the mess in her room was cleaned up.

"Daddy asked me to help, since you feel icky." Yumi stared at the girl for a second and saw her eyes matched Randy.

"You are Randall's daughter am I corrected?"

"Yes that is my daddy." Alanna got the bowl of water in her hands and smiled. "Be right back." She walked out of the room, while Yumi got curious. She slowly managed to get out of bed and got a robe on to cover her nightgown. She slowly walked to the door and hugged the wall for balance. She managed to slowly get out of her bedroom to the entrance of the living room. Randy and Phil were tidying up the room, as she could see Stephen was in the kitchen, cooking. Alanna walked over to Stephen with the bowl, as he placed it in the sink. Phil saw Yumi at the hallway and smiled. Though she looked like she went to hell and back in one trip, she was still sight for him. She gave him a weak smile and tried to get over to him, but she still didn't have any strength. Phil saw her state and hurried over to her, before she could greet the floor.

"You should still be in bed, doll face," Phil told her in concern, checking her forehead, " On the plus side, your fever is breaking."

"Where…" she started, as Stephen cut her off, knowing what she was going to ask.

"They ran out of the apartment with their tails between their legs and Kimberly blew her temper and punished them to their hotel for the night. Yet I think they gave us the worst end of the deal."

"Kitchen and living room looked like a battle field. Your room didn't survived and I hoped you were attached to that pink trashcan, as we couldn't save it from the smell," added Randy. Yumi just shook her head and rest it against Phil's chest.

"I am sending them to medical school after this," mumbled Yumi, while Phil just chuckled. He placed a soft kiss on her head and looked at her.

"Good thing you were knocked out with everything happening here. Took us a while to clean up the mess that they made and I hope you weren't attached to those pink hand towels, well they weren't pink anymore after Hayate got a hold of them." Yumi didn't answer him, as he helped her to the couch, making her lay down.

"We have tea," said Randy to her. Yumi started to turn a little green, as he spoke faster seeing it. "Don't worry, we made it not your cousin." Stephen brought the tea to her, as she looked to see it was normal.

"Thank the heavens," she sighed in relief, taking the cup. She took a sip of it and it taste 200 times better than what Hayate called tea. "Now this is actual tea." Everyone laughed at her statement, while she enjoyed the cup of tea. "I do apology about my family. I never do get ill and nobody knows how to handle me being ill."

"You don't have to apology for your family behavior. They care about you and would do anything for you," said Randy.

"Daddy is right, though they are messy," added Alanna.

"Thank you."

"You still need some rest, Yumi. Graduation is only two days away and we have a lot of people that are going to be there, like John and his family," said Phil. Yumi nodded, as she looked at everyone.

"Who would like to watch the Phantom of the Opera?" All three guys looked at each other, as Stephen and Randy head to the door, with Alanna in tow.

"We better go and visit me sister now. We haven't stopped by to see her and I bet she is wondering about us," said Stephen, quickly, opening t door.

"Yeah, it's past Alanna's bedtime so I need to get her to bed," Randy added. "We will see you tomorrow!" They closed the door, as Phil stood there in shock that they would leave him alone to watch the opera. Yumi blinked for a second and looked up at Phil.

"I meant the horror movie that I got a few weeks ago." She pointed at the coffee table to see the DVD box. "I would love to watch the movie, but I kind of worn out my DVD." Phil just laughed and got the DVD.

"Well, it's a horror movie, so I'm game, but if there is singing, you are going to bed without supper," he teased her. He looked at the DVD to see that it hasn't been unwrapped. Yumi finished her tea and looked at him.

"I never got around watching it myself." He just chuckled at her, before taking the wrapper off the DVD and placed it in the player. Yumi sat up slowly on the couch and placed the cup on the coffee table. Phil sat next to her, as she lean against him for support. Her body was still weak to stay up herself. He put his arms around her shoulder and hit the play button on the remote.

"It better not be a trick it is the musical."

* * *

Phil's jaw was dropped throughout the whole movie, as it was strange for him…really strange. Yumi, on the other hand, was just watching the movie with no reaction. The movie was finally over, as Phil just stared at the screen.

"That was just flipping crazy," he admitted, as Yumi looked up at him.

"I thought it was pretty good." Phil looked at Yumi like she had three heads.

"The guy's face is freaking peeling off like nothing, he is like obsessed with this girl and will kill everyone to get her, and plus, there was singing!" Yumi just giggled at him, as he listed everything that was crazy or musical.

"Philip, it is just a movie, it can't be different from any of yours that you have seen."

"Oh I have seen good horror movies, but this…doesn't consider a horror movie, but a screw-up version of an opera." Yumi reached for the remote and hit the DVD player off. She rested her head on his chest and picked up the TV remote and pressed a few buttons, until a scary movie came on. Phil's eyes lit up, as it was a true horror movie.

"Now this is a horror movie. Doll face, if you get scared, you can hold onto me tight," he told her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I believe it is going to be the other way around, Philip. This is actually a Japanese horror movie and I know that you are not fawn of their horror genre." Phil just chuckled at her.

"Please that was two years ago, those horror movies have nothing against the ones I have seen."

* * *

"Philip, I think I'm starting to lose the feeling in my waist from all the squeezing," gasped Yumi, trying to wiggle out of his grip. He had his iron grip on her, with his eyes still on the screen. A bloody face popped on the scream, making Phil jumped and he squeeze Yumi tight. "That is quite enough now, release your iron grip right this instant." Yumi pinched his hands to get free from his grip. He yelled in pain and released his hold. "Thank goodness, I think I might be bruise from that."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to squeeze so tight." Yumi looked at him with a smile.

"Are you admitting defeat that Japanese horror movies are much scarier than these American ones?"

"No, that scene just surprised me, not big…" he turned back to the TV to see creepy eyes with blood staring at him. "That's it I'm done!" He grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. Yumi just had a smile on her face, knowing that she is right. He gave her a look, as she just giggled. "You planned this didn't you?"

"Little cute me, whatever gave you that idea, Philip?" asked Yumi, acting surprised at him. "Now why would I do something that bizarre?" He leaned in to have his face a few inches away from hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist again.

"Just a hunch," he answered, before giving her a kiss. Yumi pushed him away, but he kept a good grip on her.

"Philip, I don't want you to get sick," she told him, keeping her distance from him, but it wasn't working well.

"Like I care, I haven't been able to hold you and kiss you for two months, and it drove me crazy. Believe me, I was going to start imagining my pillow as you, but then everyone would throw me into the mad house." Yumi just giggled at him, as he pulled her close.

"Philip," she squeaked, as he snuck in for another kiss. "Honestly Philip…"

"Let's just enjoy the moment of us together, before anyone else try to ruin it," he whispered to her, before placing soft kisses on her neck. Yumi just gave in to his needs as she was just too weak to fight against him.

"If you get sick, don't blame me then," she told her husband, as he placed his forehead against hers.

"I will blame your cousins then." She just gave him a smile, as he captured her lips with his.

* * *

_**Preview of the Next Chapter**_

_**"Yeah, but I make up with the height for cute heels of course," she joked with him, putting her heels in her bag.**_

_**"I say, I bet you have a huge show collection."**_

_**"About half my closet and hall closet is where I keep my shoes. Philip is actually starting to know the brands of shoes."**_

* * *

_**Punk: You made me a wuss.**_

_**Yumi: You will survive**_

_**Hikari: You made him just perfect.**_

_**Punk: Don't you have someone to f**__**all head over heels?**_

_**Mike: When am I in this?**_

_**Me: Shh...Mike now is not the time.**_

_**Nana: -signing- Please review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note: Update yay! I was on vacation in California and couldn't have time to update._**

**_Punk: You did at the hotel._**

**_Me: It is kind of hard when I was gone most of the time with my cousin._**

**_Punk: You just was lazy._**

**_Yumi: Philip, quit picking on her!_**

**_I own nothing from the WWE. I do own Yumi, her friends, and her crazy family._**

**_Read and Review! Please with a cherry on top!_**

**_Plus 17 more days until the Royal Rumble! I'm so pumped to see the Rock and Punkie!_**

* * *

**The Mistake is Me  
Chapter 11**

Graduation went smooth, as it could for Yumi. John and the family were there and Yumi was scared that Phil and John was going to do something, but they were friendly as ever. She was glad for that and happy to get to see John's family again. John's mother did tease her that if her son would have asked her to date, before she left back to Japan, they would be married and have some children. Yumi just laughed about it, as she knew that she couldn't see herself with John. She was happy with Phil right now, since they have been working on their relationship. It seems like to her it is almost back to normal, except for him trying to camp out somewhere to make her go on a date with him. Hikari, Randy, and John ganged up on Phil a few times to cause trouble, but that was an understatement when she caught Muriel, Hikari, and John grilling Phil with everything and anything. Now all the drama and everything else over, she can now focus on her job and keep her relationship healthy with Phil.

* * *

"Yumi!" called out the twins, rushing over to her, because Yumi could place her bag down on the table. The twins gave her a big hug, as Yumi just giggled at him. "We missed you so much, it's not the same to go shopping without your styling tips," whined Nikki.

"Well, I'm here now and won't be leaving anytime soon. We should go shopping later this week. Eve invite Phil and I to go to a country club, when we get to Dallas. From what it sounds like Eve is in a contest," said Yumi, letting go of the twins.

"It's a western ho-down and her victim to be dancing with her is PJ," replied Brie.

"He is one of the few that actually knows how to two steps and three steps. The rest just steps on toes," added Nikki. Yumi just looked at them for a second and replied.

"She just flipped a coin, didn't she?"

"I told you Nikki that Yumi is one bright girl, able to figure out everything." Yumi just shook her head, pulling out a pair of flats from her bag. She sat down on the chair to switch from her heels to her flats. She stood up and was short to the twins.

"I didn't realize that you were that short, Yumi," said Nikki, looking down at Yumi.

"Yeah, but I make up with the height for cute heels of course," she joked with her, putting her heels in her bag.

"I say, I bet you have a huge show collection."

"About half my closet and hall closet is where I keep my shoes. Philip is actually starting to know the brands of shoes." The girls just giggled to each other. Nikki and Brie waved bye to Yumi, as they had to get ready. Yumi was getting everything set up at her station, as someone sneaked into the room. She wasn't paying attention, until she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She felt someone's breath on her neck, as the person's whispered into her ear.

"You really need to grow so I don't have to bend down much." Yumi just giggled and looked up to see John standing there.

"I told you that I stop growing in high school, just be grateful I did or I would be able to kick your butt." John chuckled and let Yumi go.

"You can do that already and in heels even." Yumi gave him a smile and spoke.

"What can I say? I'm just that good." John patted her on the head and took a seat on the bench.

"Do you think that you can check up on my knee, it has been popping lately and starting to rub against my bones?" Yumi gave him a nod and got her gloves on. She had John stick out his leg, as she got a hold of it. She carefully pulled and pushed his leg back and forth, while holding one of her hand on his knee. He watched her, as she checked on his knee. John kept thinking to himself that if he just asked Yumi when she was living with his family, they would be together and have a little family of their own. Yumi looked up at John for a second and gave him a smile.

"Please let me know if you are having any pains, from what I can tell it isn't anything wrong. I can wrap it to make sure it is safe and I will check it again after your match." He gave her a nod, as she started to move his leg again. He did mention to her where the pain was, as she stopped.

"Okay I'm just going to wrap your knee to be safe and come back here after your match for ice and another check-up." Yumi was about to wrapped his knee, as Randy came into the room with a crying Alanna.

"Yumi, can you help please? Alanna fell in the parking lot and got some scraps, but she won't stop crying. She won't tell me why either," he asked Yumi, setting Alanna on the cot. Yumi excused herself from John and went over to Alanna.

"Sweetie, do you want to tell me what is wrong so I can treat it?" Yumi asked Alanna, while kneeling to her level. Alanna looked at Yumi with her tear-stained face and whispered softy to her.

"I ripped my new dress Daddy brought me." She showed Yumi the rip in her dress and started to cry again. "I don't want Daddy to be mad at me." Yumi gave her a gentle smile and placed her hand over's Alanna's little hand.

"It's all right Alanna. Your daddy isn't going to get mad at you. He is really concern about you, because you have boo-boos on you and you couldn't stop crying. He really does care about you and I know your daddy isn't going to be worry about your dress, because we can fix the dress." Alanna wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"Really, can you fix my dress?" Yumi gave her a nod and smiled at her once again.

"Yes I can and I also can fix your boo-boos. Let me get my sew kit in my bag and fix that dress of yours. You will not know that you even rip it, and then we will patch your boo-boos up." Randy and John just watched Yumi interact with Alanna, as Alanna gave Yumi a smile.

"Yumi is wonderful with kids," said Randy to his friend.

"Yeah, you would make a wonderful mother. Yet with the husband that she has, it will be a long time before she can have children," answered John. Randy looked over to John with a concern face.

"Maybe they aren't ready for children just yet. Yumi did just finished school. They could be planning for children in the future now."

"I just hope that the children are like Yumi, rather than Phil."

"John, if I know better that you are jealous of Phil for having a wonderful wife."

"Me, jealous of Phil, you got to be kidding. Just because he gets everything that he wants because he bitch and complaining about everything, doesn't mean that I'm jealous." Randy just rolled his eyes at John.

"So what does complaining has to do with his wife? You just need to get out to the dating scene and find the one for you."

"I have found the one, but I can't reach her."

"Why is that? You haven't tried hard enough. All you got to do is put your mind to it and anything is possible. I bet that girl is just waiting for you to make the right move at her. Once you do, well she will be yours forever. "

"Yeah I guess you are right."

"There you go, Alanna. You are all clean and boo-boos free. I will give your daddy some extra Band-Aids in case your knees start bleeding again and will you look at your dress. I don't see where your dress ripped," Yumi exclaimed, showing Alanna where the rip was supposed to be. "Now you are all pretty and ready to go and since you were a good girl, you get a little treat." Yumi went over to her bag and pulled out a lollipop and hand it to Alanna. Alanna's eyes got big, as she smiled at Yumi.

"Thank you so much." Yumi helped her off the cot, as Alanna ran over to Randy.

"Daddy, look what Yumi gave me for being a good girl!" She held her lollipop to Randy, as he smiled at his daughter.

"Wow that is good. Yumi didn't give me a lollipop when she took care of me last time."

"Well, someone wasn't being a good boy to everyone, until I got over there," countered back Yumi, throwing her gloves away and to put on a new pair. She walked over to John and began to wrap his knee.

"I had my reasons," Randy just answered, as Yumi gave him a smirk but didn't push the subject. John just has a gaze in his eyes, just staring at Yumi. Unknown to everyone, Barbie was walking by the room and peeped in to see John, staring at Yumi. Barbie could tell he likes her by the hunger in his eyes. Barbie had a smile on her face, while her mind was going fast.

"It's seems like I need to have a chat with Mr. Cena."

* * *

John was in his locker room, as Barbie came into the room with a smile on her face.

"Hey John," she told her, as he looked up from tying his shoes.

"Hey Barbie, what can I help with?" he asked, going back to his shoes.

"Well, I'm here to help you with your little problem." He looked back up to her with a puzzle look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Barbie started walking closer to John and stood in front of him.

"I have seen the way you have been looking at Phil's wife. I can see the lust that is building up in you, when she is around you. I bet you that if Randy and his daughter were not in the room, you would have your way with her."

"That is enough, Barbie. I really don't know what you are talking about. Yumi and I have been friends for a long time."

"Just friends you say, but I can tell you want it to be more than just friends. You want her so badly; John and I can see it. You want her to be your wife, not Phil's. You want her to have your children I bet." John was trying to keep his anger in, as Barbie kept it up.

"Barbie that is enough, get out before…," he warned her, but she didn't listened.

"I wonder if you have dreams of her. She is in your bed, just waiting for you to join her. I bet you have wet dreams where you are making love to her all night, having her scream your name in pleasure, and your hands roaming all over her body," Barbie whispered to John in his ear, as she eyed him closer. John was trying to keep his breath in and control himself, while Barbie had a smile on her face.

"You don't care if she is married to other, but you want her, no you desire her. You just want to screw her so bad that it is hurting you to know that she is making love to another man that is not you." John couldn't take it another, as he pushed Barbie out of the way and stood up.

"Okay I admit, I do love Yumi, but I can't do anything about it as long as she is married. I would give anything to have her in my arms and admit that I'm the one for her, not to watch her with Phil. I know that he is not the one for her, but she is too blind to see that," admitted John to Barbie, while Barbie had a smile on her face.

"Maybe I can help you get your love. You see that Phil embarrassed me at the dinner party in front of everyone. He had to be the one to trip me into the punch bowl, hiding his wife from another to meet her. I was trying to meet her, but Phil did not like that. So I want revenge on Phil and I can help you get his wife in the process as well." John looked at Barbie with concern and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What is the catch, Barbie? I have known you from quite some time and you always have something up your sleeves."

"You help me get back at Phil for embarrassing me and I will help you get his wife in your bed and mainly to be yours forever. We will be helping each other and we both win at the end. I get my revenge on Phil and you get the one girl that you love, Phil's wife. Now do we have a deal?" John thought about it hard. He did love Yumi and want her for himself, but he really doesn't want to hurt her. Yet he wants to get back at Phil for leaving Yumi in a dull marriage for two years, hurting her. John looked over to Barbie and gave her a nod.

"You have a deal, but if it doesn't work…"

"Oh I have other plans for Phil, so don't you worry about that," Barbie told John with a smirk on her face. "We will start tomorrow and believe me; I will go all out on Phil."

* * *

"Philip, please," squealed Yumi, while Phil was behind her. He had his arms wrapped around her, giving her light kisses on her neck. "I really need to be working." Phil kissed her neck again and sighed.

"But you have been working all night. I don't think ten minutes would hurt you to spend a little time with your husband. Besides they can go to the other trainers, come on." He pulled away from her and took her hand. She gave up fighting with him and let him pulled her out of the trainer's room.

"Philip, where are we going?" she asked him, keeping up with him. It was pretty easy for her since she was in her flats, instead of her famous heels.

"You will see."

"If you are trying to get me into one of the girl's wrestling outfits again, you can just let go of me so I can earn a living with my job, Philip," she warned him.  
"I still think that you would be drop sexy in Brie or Nicole's," he replied, looking straight ahead.

"They wear the same outfit."

"And your point is?" Yumi just sighed, as they got to his locker room. He let Yumi enter the room first, as everyone jumped up in surprise, throwing streamers at her. Yumi jumped in surprise to see a banner hanging across the room saying 'Congratulations on Graduation!' Yumi was stunned at everything, while Phil came up behind her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Everyone here wanted to throw you a party, since they couldn't go to your graduation party in Chicago. Believe me I'm glad or I would have everyone picking on me." Yumi just looked at Phil, giving him a nudge in the stomach.

"Thank you so much everyone," she stated, giving a thankful bow to them. "You really didn't have to do this."

"We wanted to and plus Phil got it all together," said Kofi, while Phil shot him a look to shut up. "Oh come on Phil, you work on this party before she even finished school." Phil tried not to blush, as Yumi turned to look at him once again.

"Thank you Philip," she told him, grabbing a hold of his shirt to pull him close to her and gave him a kiss on the lips. He gave her a smile and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I should do this more often if I get that kind of reward." Phil kissed Yumi deeply, as everyone was giving cat calls. Yumi pulled away from Phil, blushing.

"Philip, not in front of everyone," she told him, trying to hide her blush. Phil smirked and kissed her again on the cheek.

"I will save it for the bedroom tonight." Yumi blushed bad and smack Phil in the arm.

"Philip Jack Brooks!"

* * *

Everyone was having a good time at the party. People were coming in and out due to having matches. The camera man tried to come in to get some of the footage on air, but Stephen and Phil stopped him every time. Yumi was chatting with Naofumi (Yoshi) and Matthew (Tensai) in Japanese, while some of the other stars were trying to figure out what they were saying. Yumi was happy to be able to talk with someone that could actually speak in her native tongue. Matthew learned to speak Japanese for working in Japan for years. The divas were dancing to the music, with some of the other stars that was willing to make a fool out of themselves or who actually can dance. Eve came limping in the room, while Yumi noticed her. She excused herself from Matthew and Naofumi and walked over to her.

"Eve, doushita…err, I mean what happened?" asked Yumi, helping Eve to the bench.

"Barbie was a little rough in the ring and I fell off the top rope onto the ground," she told Yumi.

"Did you get check out by the other trainers?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat up and pulled a muscle on my back. There is no way that I will be able to enter the contest this Saturday. I have to tell PJ that we have to cancel."

"But you have been looking forward to this contest…" Yumi thought for a second and snapped her fingers. "I could do it. I'm actually decent in western dancing." Eve smiled at Yumi and hugged her.

"Oh thank you, thank you! I will split the winning with you as well. Now I want to see your moves to see if we stand a chance against those Texans." Eve called over PJ and told him what happened to her.

"Oh darn, looks like we won't be dancing," he said, turning around and about to walk away. Eve got a hold of his pants and pulled him back.

"PJ, meet your new partner," Eve pointed to Yumi. Yumi stood up and held her hand out to him. He shook it, as he stared down at her.

"I'm not really sure about this. I hope they make high heel boots or we are going to be stuffing her boots to get her tall."

"Hey now, I'm might be short, but I can move thank you," countered Yumi.

"How tall are you, Yumi?"

"5'3"."

"You are five inches shorter than Eve."

"Well excuse me for not able to grow after I turn fourteen years old and plus my family is short on the count of Hayate, but he is the only exception." PJ looked over to Eve with pleading eyes.

"Can we just cancelled and try again later?"

"Paul Lloyd Jr.," scolded Eve. He sighed in defeat, as he wasn't going to win and knows that he can't get out of it.

"Fine, let's see what shorty has." Eve got the twins to change the music to country, as everyone got around to watched PJ and Yumi dance. PJ was trying to get comfortable with a short Yumi. Yumi rolled her eyes, as Brie hand her a pair of heels. Lucky for her that the twins were the same size in shoes as her, as she hurried to slip on the pair, making her shoot up four inches.

"Better?" asked Yumi, handing her flats to Brie.

"Just follow my lead and I will catch you if you fall." Yumi just smile at him, as the music started up. PJ started slow for Yumi, while Yumi yawned in boredom.

"I'm not going to break, PJ." PJ felt Phil's eyes on him, while he kept his hands where Phil can see.

"No, but I will break when your husband gets a hold of me." Yumi just giggled at PJ.

"I will handle my husband so do not worry. Now let's pick up the pace and show everyone real country dancing." PJ nodded at her, while he started to pick up the pace. Yumi was really keeping up with him, doing spins in the middle of dance. PJ was shocked that someone like her was able to keep up with his dancing. He only learned a few weeks from Eve, but it seem like Yumi learn everything that he did within a day. He was able to switch with her, change to the Cotton-Eye Joe, to even able to pick her up and swing. Yumi didn't miss a beat and did not trip on her heels. Yumi was giggling and smile, while PJ finally got into the dance. Everyone was cheering for them, including Phil, who yelled out random things to remind PJ.

"Keep those hands above the equator!" The twins, who were standing on either side of them, hit him in the arm. "I'm trying to protect my wife here."

"You are acting jealous, Phil. PJ isn't going to be doing anything to your wife," Nicole told him.

"Still I got to be a good…" Phil looked back to the dance floor and yelled at them. "PJ, I saw that hand!" Brie just smacked him behind the head.

"You are jealous and that is cute, but annoying. Just trust your wife."

"I do trust my wife, just not PJ at the moment. Hey, that is not where her eyes are!"

"He is jealous," the twins spoke at the same time.

"I am not jealous for the last time. PJ, YOUR HANDS ARE GOING TO BE CHOPPED IF YOU DON'T SHOW ME WHERE THEY ARE!"

* * *

"I have to say Yumi that you are good, really good," said PJ, as Eve nodded.

"You were amazing, how did you learn how to dance and please don't tell me it was from Phil. I have seen Phil dance and it is really sad."

"Hey now I was sexy dancing in the ring," Phil defended his dancing skills.

"I took some dance classes at the university for some of my elective classes. I know how to do a couple of style of dances, like the tango and the jive." Phil was going to say something, but Yumi cut him off, knowing what he was going to say. "You better watch the words coming out of your mouth at this moment, Philip or you will be either sleeping on the floor or you can make a bed in the bathtub." Phil closed his mouth and pouted.

"Wow you are really the jack of all trades. How in the world did Phil find the girl like you?" asked Eve. Yumi was about to answered, as one of the trainers came into the room.

"Yumi, we need your help." Yumi nodded and stood up from her seat.

"I do apology but I must get back to work. I will have to save that story for another time. I will see everyone later." She gave Phil a kiss on the cheek and went off with the other trainer. Everyone looked at Phil with the look.

"What?"

"Tell us the story on how you met your wife," begged the twins, pulling on his arms.

"Why should I?" Eve kicked him in the shin, as he let out a grunt.

"Oh come on, Phil. We never get to hear about your wife and plus we can't wait. Just tell us the story and we won't bug you the rest of the night."

"You know that is a lie, Eve."

"Yeah I know, but just spill it or we can just imagine how you met her." Everyone thought for a minute, while Phil just rolled his eyes.

"I got nothing," said Kofi, "I'm just more confused on how he would get someone cute as her." Phil just gave his best friend an evil look.

"I do have to agree with you fella. I never asked Yumi myself and with their personality I don't see how they would get along," added Stephen. Phil turned his glare at Stephen.

"I can only imagine Yumi as Little Red and Phil as the big bad wolf," blurted out Nikki. Phil's jaw dropped on that statement.

"Did you call me a wolf?"

"I think more of the Phantom of the Opera. Yumi is Christine and Phil is the Phantom," spoke up Brie.

"What! I'm not deformed!"

"You are both wrong, I say their love is like Beauty and the Beast," Eve told everyone, while Phil jumped up from his seat.

"Hey, I'm not a beast! Fine I will tell you the story." Everyone clapped and cheered, while Phil grumbled and took his seat. "I hate you guys you know."

"Phil, get over it and just tell us how you met Yumi before we decide that you met her like it was the Princess and the Frog," threatened Eve.

* * *

_**Preview of the Next Chapter**_

_**The story on how Punk met Yumi. You will have to wait and see.**_

* * *

_**Yumi: Philip, PJ and I were just dancing.**_

_**Punk: He needs to have no hands.**_

_**Nikki and Brie: We told you that you were jealous!**_

_**Punk: I was not jealous!**_

_**Eve: I can't wait to hear this story.**_

_**Nikki: Eve we just have to watch the Princess and the Frog and we got Punk's story on how he met her.**_

_**Punk: For the last time, I am not a wolf, deformed, a beast, and a frog!**_

_**Mike: -pop in- When do I appeared?**_

_**EVERYONE: NOT YET!**_

_**Nikki and Brie: Please review!**_


	12. Author's Note

Hey dolls, its me...yeah I know you are thinking that I'm dead bit I'm not.

I'm working on the stories...just everything got in the way. BTW, Royal Rumble was awesome yeah I'm a few months later on that.

But I will have new chapters up this week...finally and I knowtmy stories are saying the same thing.

Just wait for it! Thanks dolls and yeah maybe tonight...hehe!

Love from Eternalchi


End file.
